¿Y a tí, quien te hace feliz?
by Deny14
Summary: Tiene una vida perfecta: un buen trabajo, buenos compañeros, amigos excepcionales y el mejor novio del mundo...Hasta que el día menos esperado su mundo se vuelve patas arriba, sufre una gran decepción y aparece el hombre más indeseable.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tengo serias dudas con respecto a este fic. Nunca había escrito una historia de más de un capítulo, así que, allá vamos...**_

_**He intentado intentado extrapolar todos los personajes de Harry Potter al mundo real, pero la historia es puramente Dramione.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Aquella tormentosa y lluviosa mañana de Febrero era uno de esos días que desearías olvidar, borrar del mapa como si nunca hubiese existido. Desde el primer momento que puso un pie fuera de la cama fue consciente de ello, para empezar se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde al trabajo. Y Hermione Jane Granger era la persona más puntual del mundo, aparte de maniática, estricta, ordenada y políticamente correcta.

Se maldijo un par de veces por lo bajo mientras correteaba a un lado y a otro por la lujosa habitación. Se vistió y peinó a toda prisa y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo. Una chica castaña, con un apretado moño y un traje de chaqueta negro con camisa blanca y falda ceñida hasta la rodilla le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió satisfecha y salió disparada hacia la cocina, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos casi sin fijarse donde pisaba, en la mano izquierda llevaba los tacones en los que cada día, sin excepción, se subía en ellos hasta acabar su jornada en el buffet.

Trastabilló en los dos últimos escalones y su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el respaldo del sofá de cuero negro que decoraba aquella estancia. Bufó exasperada y dejó caer el par de zapatos al suelo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, que un par de metros más adelante se comunicaba con el salón.

Se preparó un café lo más rápido que pudo mientras untaba de mermelada dos tostadas que su queridísimo novio amablemente le había dejado. Sus pensamientos divagaron en lo que le deparaba aquel día, repleto de vistas judiciales y algunos casos pendientes en los que debía lidiar con unos clientes insatisfechos.

Sin duda no podía haber escogido mejor día para dormirse.

-Harry me va matar- sentenció la castaña intentando acoplar un par de ganchos que sobresalían del moño.

-Buenos días, ya te has despertado- una voz masculina la hizo girar de inmediato hacia el aludido. Un chico pelirrojo de casi metro noventa, ojos verdes y enorme sonrisa se acercó hasta ella agarrándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en la curvatura de su cuello.

-¡Ron!- exclamó la chica indignada. Se llevó una tostada a la boca y le dio un empujoncito- pensaba que estabas en el entrenamiento, al no verte en la cama…

-Estaba en la ducha- aclaró el pelirrojo alzando ambas cejas. La mirada de Hermione se desvió hacia el cuerpo del chico, comprobando así que solo iba ataviado con una toalla enroscada a la cintura.

Sonrió embobada ante la perspectiva que le ofrecía su novio en aquellos momentos. Le encantaba su cuerpo, parecía un dios griego creado exclusivamente para enloquecerla. De forma instintiva alzó una de sus manos que fue a parar directamente sobre el pecho del chico, aún estaba mojado. Ese cosquilleo agradable…que de la misma manera que vino se esfumó al recordar que llegaba demasiado tarde al trabajo y ella ni corta ni perezosa se dedicaba admirar lo bueno que estaba su novio, en vez de apresurarse en coger un taxi.

-¡No me has despertado!- acabó diciendo e inmediatamente retiró la mano enfurecida- no puedo creer que…

-No te sonó el despertador y pensé que por una vez tenías el día libre para poder disfrutar los dos juntos- lo dijo en tono aburrido, a sabiendas de la respuesta que iba a recibir. Siempre era lo mismo.

-El trabajo es importante Ron, ¿dejarías de ir a un entrenamiento por pasar un día juntos?- se cruzó de brazos expectante a una contestación.

-También es importante lo nuestro ¿no crees?- Ron se acercó a la barra americana y se sirvió una taza de café, mientras se preparaba unas tostadas y algo de fruta. Para un deportista como él, el desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes del día.

-Claro que lo es tonto- lo abrazó por detrás en actitud mimosa y le dio varios besos por la espalda, entonces reparó en la hora y consultó rápidamente su reloj de muñeca. ¡Madre mía!- llego muy tarde cariño. Nos veremos en la cena.

-¿En la cena?- se giró para mirarla sorprendido y camino hacia el salón siguiendo sus pasos.

-Hoy tengo un día muy ocupado, lo siento. Prometo compensarte- se ajustó el abrigo, cogió un maletín negro que descansaba en la mesa y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Mione - la llamó Ron plantado en medio del salón con su taza de café en la mano y observando todos sus movimientos. La chica había abierto la puerta y se disponía a salir.

-¿uhm?

-Los tacones- la castaña desvió la mirada hacia el lugar que le indicaba su novio y llevándose las manos a la cabeza volvió a por ellos para colocárselos y como un torbellino salió disparada, no sin antes depositar un ligero beso en los labios de su chico

-Gracias cariño. Te quiero.

-Y yo- respondió Ron casi en un suspiro cuando el sonido de la puerta le indicó que se encontraba solo.

Como ella misma había previsto aquel día fue catastrófico. Nada más llegar al buffet, Neville Longbottom, uno de los tres socios del negocio le indicó que Harry llevaba más de media hora preguntando por ella como un loco. Se encaminó con paso firme hacia su despacho y abrió sin llamar.

-Buenos días- sonrió Hermione ampliamente, se acercó hasta la mesa y se acomodó en una de las sillas.

-Serán para ti- respondió el aludido masajeándose las sienes- llegas tarde.

-Lo sé y lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente con voz dulcificada. Últimamente no paraba de disculparse con todo el mundo- no ha sido un buen comienzo de día, he de admitirlo.

-Pues no has elegido el más adecuado- aclaró Harry paseando la vista por varias carpetas que estaban desperdigadas por la mesa, escogió tres y se las entregó- tenemos varias visitas hoy y el juicio de Clariens…por no hablar del estúpido de Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?- Hermione parpadeó varias veces. Había oído hablar de él a Harry en alguna ocasión y nada bueno, por cierto. Pero no sabía de quien se trataba.

-El dueño de la revista más famosa de la ciudad.

-¿Es el director de _Mortifago_?- lo miró sorprendida- así que es uno de los peces gordos…

-Es un capullo que heredó todo un imperio gracias a su papaíto y ahora se dedica a destripar a famosos en su revista, plagada de mentiras.

-Recuerdo que habló en varias ocasiones sobre Ron, dijo que era alcohólico y un putero…por no hablar de los montajes en las fotos. Fue horrible- recordó la castaña negando con la cabeza

-Viniendo de un futbolista no es tan descabellado- comentó Harry con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Hermione le asestó un golpe en la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa- Era broma, ya lo sabes.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar incesantemente sobre el escritorio donde ambos hablaban y Harry descolgó el auricular preguntándose porque su secretaria había decidido pasarle una llamada sin su permiso.

-Asesoría judicial y buffet de abogados _Griffindor´s_. Habla con Harry Potter, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?...¿Ginny?...¿Porque me llamas al trabajo?...No no, de acuerdo como quieras dime…¿Qué? Estás loca…Si te digo a ti, no pienso consentirlo!...Esto no va quedar así, por supuesto!

Colgó el teléfono con un golpe brusco y se recostó en su asiento mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara desesperado.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy Hermione- le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo o acabaría estallando- Ginevra se ha propuesto hacerme la vida un infierno con esto del divorcio.

-Dale tiempo, solo esta resentida.

-¡Pero si fue ella quien decidió acabar con todo!- resopló exasperado, cruzó las manos encima de la mesa y miró hacia el enorme ventanal que tenía a su izquierda-Hace más de un año que no vivimos juntos y nunca le he reclamado nada, ahora que empiezo a salir y conocer a otras mujeres…-cogió aire para intentar auto controlarse- ¿acaso esta celosa?

-Lo está- admitió Hermione estirando su mano para palmear la de su amigo-pero hoy no tenemos tiempo de pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo?- se levantó de repente y cogió su maletín- voy a mi despacho, nos esperaba un día muy duro.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Harry poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron alzar a Hermione la cabeza de los papeles que llevaba más de dos horas revisando. Tras un sonoro "adelante" alto y claro la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros y una cabellera castaña se asomó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Buenos días jefa- saludó el chico con tono jocoso. Llevaba muchos años trabajando con ella y sabía que de buenos no tenían nada, además Hermione odiaba la lluvia, siempre se ponía de mal humor.

-Hola Dean- respondió esta volviendo al trabajo- ¿vienes solo a darme los malos días o tienes algo importante que decir?

-Santo cielo…vienes con la escopeta cargada ¿eh?- Dean entró definitivamente en la estancia y cerró la puerta tras el- como sabía que hoy sería un día horrible para todos, en especial para ti, te he traído el café.

-Que amable- dijo la castaña dirigiéndole una mirada divertida- ¿me vas a pedir unos días libres?

-Nada de eso-hizo un ademán con la mano, pero dulcificó so tono de voz- solo una tarde.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?- se recostó sobre el sillón con cara de resignación- tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y tú también.

-De acuerdo…- se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero pareció recordar algo y se giró- una última cosilla de nada, fuera está esperando la señorita Parkinson.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién es esa mujer?

Dean abrió la boca para responderle pero la aludida apareció de pronto abriendo totalmente la puerta y apartándolo de un ligero empujón.

-Soy Pansy Parkinson- se acercó contoneando las caderas hasta la mesa y extendió su mano-la ex prometida de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde luego el día no podía ir a peor. Aquella despampanante mujer tenía muy claro a lo que venía, notaba a leguas su personalidad arrolladora y sin más, decidió sentarse con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente frente a ella.

¿Le había invitado a sentarse? Ni siquiera sabía nada sobre aquel hombre al cual quería extirparle hasta el último penique pero por lo que aquella mujer hablaba de él y lo poco que Harry le había comentado, debía ser un pelín egocéntrico y algo egoísta.

-Un putero- terminó diciendo la morena en voz más alta de lo normal e hizo despertar a Hermione de sus pensamientos- eso es lo que es, yo he sacrificado años a su lado. Tenía un futuro brillante como modelo pero preferí dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a él, ¿sabe? ¿y que recibo a cambio? Después de cuatro años de relación lo pillo en la cama con otra… ¡en nuestra cama!

-Entiendo…

-No, no lo entiende- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y se echó la melena hacia atrás- ese hombre me ha arruinado la vida, y ahora quiero arruinársela yo a él.

-¿Qué es lo que desea exactamente de mí?- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y la miró expectante- no estaban casados todavía, no creo que consiga su dinero…

-Bien- juntó las manos y esperó varios segundos antes de soltar la bomba- Hermione, ¿puedo llamarla así, no?- miró el cartelito que descansaba en la mesa- lo cierto es que nos íbamos a casar dentro de un mes y yo estaba embarazada, él aún no lo sabía pero pensaba decírselo antes de la boda. Luego lo pillé en la cama con esa furcia y…cogí tal disgusto que perdí al bebé…

-¿Perdone?- Hermione se incorporó en su asiento y la miró con los ojos como platos. Parecía una novela sacada de una de esas series de televisión que tanto le gustaban a su madre.

-Mire tengo entendido que son el mejor buffet de abogados de Londres y voy a necesitar a los mejores para conseguir hundirlo- la chica se quedó mirándola fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta.

-Señorita Parkinson- Hermione se levantó ajustándose la falda y extendió el brazo hacia la mujer- siento no poder ayudarla. Ha sido un placer.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que me pide…Malfoy es un hombre bastante influyente en el mundo mediático y un buffet de abogados al completo le respaldará. No quiero entrar en una polémica que salga en todos los canales, no es mi estilo.

Pansy recogió sus pertenencias del sillón contiguo y se encaminó hacia la puerta con los mismos aires de diva con los que había llegado.

-Seguramente nunca haya pillado a su pareja en la cama con otra. Entonces lo entendería.

-Buena suerte señorita Parkinson.

Hasta que la puerta del despacho no se cerró completamente, Hermione no respiró con tranquilidad. ¿Quién demonios le había mandado hasta ella? Bajó la vista hasta los ficheros que seguían en la mesa y descolgó el teléfono.

-Dime jefa- la voz de Dean sonó al otro lado de la línea- ¿ha ido bien?

-Fatal. ¿Quién diablos ha decidido considerar la propuesta de esa mujer para llevarla en el buffet?

-Pues verás Harry ha salido hace como…una hora y Neville la recibió en su despacho y luego dijo que tú te encargarías del caso…

-Estupendo- colgó rápidamente el auricular sin dar posibilidad a su ayudante de hablar.

Minutos después salió como un torbellino del despacho ante la mirada afligida de Dean. Sin medir palabra se encaminó por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta en la que colgaba el letrero de "Neville Longbottom". Entró sin llamar y buscó lo buscó con mirada enfurecida por toda la estancia.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿El qué?- Neville tecleaba rápidamente en su portátil mientras fijaba la mirada en ella.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando- puso los brazos en jarras y taconeo el suelo incesantemente con el pie derecho- Pansy Parkinson.

-Harry iba hacerse cargo del caso pero cuando llegó no estaba y yo…- se encogió de hombros- ya sabes que no valgo para esas cosas.

-¿Y para que vales Longbottom? Eres abogado.

-Lo siento, solo pensé que tu podrías manejarla hasta que Harry volviera.

-Pues la he echado elegantemente.

-Harry no…

-Si tiene algo que decir al respecto estaré en mi despacho esperándolo- sonrió irónicamente. Luego ablando su gesto y se acercó hasta él para curiosear el portátil- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada- Neville lo cerró rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Hermione a cotillear.

-¿Estabas hablando con una chica?- le dio un empujoncito amistoso en el hombro- ¿en horas de trabajo?

-Muy graciosa…

-Ya veo…-Hermione se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta y antes de salir agregó- no intentes mentirme Longbottom, han llegado a mis oídos cierta información sobre tus amoríos. Que tengas un buen día.

* * *

Después de una mañana incesante de trabajo, papeleos, llamadas, visitas y mujeres fatales decidió que tal vez no fuera una mala idea aparecerse por casa y darle una grata sorpresa a Ron.

La conversación de esta mañana le había hecho pensar. A lo mejor tenía razón y dedicaba más tiempo al trabajo que a su novio, aunque ambos sabían que Hermione estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Miró hacia el exterior de su despacho. Había dejado de llover y el sol irrumpía débilmente con sus rayos entre las nubes. El tiempo había amainado y eso la hizo sentirse un poco más contenta. Si, definitivamente iría a comer con Ron.

Empezó a recoger la montaña de papeles e informes que estaban desperdigados por toda la mesa y consultó su reloj de muñeca. Las doce y media, tenía algún tiempo de sobra.

El teléfono móvil vibró encima de la mesa y la foto de Ginny se iluminó en la pantalla.

-Hola Herm- saludó la pelirroja cuando descolgó el teléfono.

-¡Por fin te dignas a llamarme!- le reprochó esta con tono divertido- hablas más con tu ex marido que conmigo.

-He estado algo liada…

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Hermione interesada- cuéntame.

-Pues verás, de eso quería hablarte pero…- dudó antes de continuar, sonaba indecisa- necesito contártelo en persona. ¿Podrías quedar ahora?

-¿Ahora?- volvió a repasar la hora- sí claro, iba a darle una sorpresa a tu hermano pero tengo un ratito para vernos.

-Estupendo. Nos vemos donde siempre.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Terminó de recoger la mesa y se acercó al perchero para agarrar el abrigo, dejó el paraguas donde estaba. Después de todo había salido el sol.

Caminó dos calles hasta llegar a la cafetería donde Ginny y ella quedaban para almorzar o comer juntas, aunque desde que Harry y ella se habían separado prácticamente no coincidían en aquel lugar.

Un dulce aroma a magdalenas de chocolate y café recién echo le inundó las fosas nasales. Sonrió agradecida y se adentró buscando con la mirada una cabellera pelirroja. La encontró sentada en la mesa más alejada de todas, en una esquina cerca de la ventana.

-¡Herms!- exclamó esta al verla acercarse. Se levantó para darle un abrazo y la miró de arriba abajo- pero mírate, ¿has adelgazado?

-Yo diría que no aunque con el trabajo que estamos teniendo últimamente en el buffet…- tomó asiento frente a ella y pidieron cuando el camarero se acercó hasta ellas- ¿Cómo estás?

-He tenido días mejores- admitió Ginny sonriendo forzadamente.

-Harry está confuso.

-Créeme que yo más…-suspiró abatida y esperó a que el camarero dejara el pedido en la mesa y se fuera para volver hablar- no se a quién acudir. Mi madre no está preparada para saberlo.

-¿Tan delicado es que solo puedo saberlo yo?- Hermione ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- venga, dispara.

-Estoy embarazada.

Desde luego estaba preparada para cualquier cosa menos para eso. La miró boquiabierta e intentó elegir las palabras adecuadas antes de empeorar más la situación.

-No me mires así Hermione, no pensarás que..- se quedó callada un momento y pegó un gritito- ¡por dios! Por supuesto que Harry es el padre.

-Yo no quería decir…- tenía que medir las palabras antes de volver a estropearlo. Ya bastante mal debía sentirse Ginny como para poner en duda la paternidad del niño- Lo siento Ginny. Pero al estar tanto tiempo separados…y Harry siempre me habla de lo imposible que se lo pones siempre. En fin nunca hubiera pensado que…

-Pues sí, nos acostamos- finalizó la frase contundente- y varias veces, a decir verdad este último año hemos tenido más sexo que durante los tres que estuvimos casados.

-Ginevra no digas esas cosas…- no necesitaba saber más sobre la vida sexual de sus amigos- bueno y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-De momento absolutamente nada. Tengo que pensar algo antes de contárselo pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien o acabaría por volverme loca.

-Deberías contárselo cuanto antes.

-No estoy preparada

-Ginny…

-¿Qué? No estamos juntos ¿no? Pues no tiene derecho a saber nada sobre mí ni sobre el hijo que voy a tener.

-Pero si estás deseando volver con él….-la alarma de su móvil sonó de repente- ¡madre mía que tarde es! Tengo que irme Ginny, siento no poder quedarme más pero Ron…

-Tranquila- le sonrió negando con la cabeza- ve y ten el mejor sexo de tu vida.

-¿Cómo sabes qué..?-Hermione le miró ceñuda mientras se acomodaba el abrigo- déjalo. Pago yo- dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y besó su mejilla antes de salir como un vendaval de la cafetería.

Se miró un par de veces más frente al espejo del ascensor. Guardó el pintalabios en el bolso y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Todo listo.

El sonido del ascensor le indicó que había llegado al décimo y último piso de la finca, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y salió con paso decidido hasta llegar ante la puerta de su casa. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible con las llaves para no estropear la sorpresa. Una vez dentro, se quitó los zapatos y cogiéndolos con una mano anduvo varios pasos. La casa estaba en completo silencio y armonía, quizás Ron estuviera arriba practicando algo de gimnasia. Dejó el abrigo sobre el sofá y con sumo cuidado subió el tramo de escaleras que llevaba hasta el dormitorio y la terraza.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el pequeño pasillo, intentó agudizar el oído y notó movimiento en la habitación. Escuchó el grifo de la ducha apagarse y sonrió para sí misma al pensar que acababa de salir de la ducha tras su sesión de gimnasia. Terminó de acortar las distancias y empujó la puerta entre abierta del dormitorio.

-Cariño, prepárate para…- su voz se cortó de repente y un nudo en el estómago le impidió decir nada más. Nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse a Ron y Lavender desnudos sobre su cama.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Ron se levantó de un saltó de la cama y Lavender se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Hermione no había movido ni un solo músculo. No podía. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Mione…- el pelirrojo dio unos pasos hasta ella completamente desnudo, pero no se atrevió a tocarla- escucha, dame la oportunidad de explicártelo, ¿vale?

¿Explicarle? No necesitaba ninguna explicación, lo había dejado bastante claro con la escenita que había visto. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso hasta chocar con la puerta. Tenía que decir algo.

-Quiero que recojas todas tus cosas y desaparezcas de mi vida- dijo la castaña dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mujer que seguía tapada- cuando vuelva no quiero verte por aquí.

Dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones a trompicones, se chocó con la mesita de café y cayó al suelo, se levantó y a duras penas consiguió coger el abrigo del sofá y salir de casa. Una vez en el ascensor, mirándose al espejo se permitió romper a llorar.

Cuando llegó a la calle una fría brisa le azotó la cara y se percató de que iba descalza. No le importó, eso era lo de menos. Comenzó andar sin rumbo con paso lento, intentaba mantenerse en pie arrastrando la mano por la pared. A penas había caminado unos metros cuando empezó a llover a mares empapándola por completo.

* * *

Descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba en la mesita junto al sofá y se acomodó entre los cojines antes de marcar los números. Hacía un par de semanas que había pillado al que creía el hombre de su vida en la cama, follándose a otra. Estaba echa una mierda y los primeros días no pudo ir a trabajar, todo el mundo la llamaba pero ella se limitó a cerrarse en banda e ignorar la ayuda que le brindaban.

Después de los primeros cuatro días llorando por los rincones de su casa decidió volver al trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado. Se enfundó en su traje y su estirado moño y volvió a la rutina, eso sí, con un humor de perros. Ahora al menos podía decir que su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que llegaba a casa y se tumbaba en el sofá junto a un paquete de pañuelos, a ver películas romanticonas y regodearse en su propia miseria.

-¿Diga?- una voz femenina la hizo retornar de sus pensamientos.

-Eh si… ¿Pansy Parkinson?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Me recuerdas?-hizo una pausa y volvió hablar- del buffet de abogados _Griffindor's_.

-Ah si si, claro.

-Bien-inspiró hondo y se incorporó en el sofá- hemos reconsiderado tu caso y estoy dispuesta ayudarte.

-¿De verdad?- Pansy sonó esperanzada.

-Si

-Puedo…Puedo preguntarte ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-La vida, supongo- intentó contener las lágrimas- voy hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ganar.

-Gracias Hermione.

-No me las des aún.


	3. Chapter 3

No tenía la menor idea como había acabado en aquel local, quizás se debiera a que había bebido un par de copas de más. En definitiva, Hermione jamás hubiera acudido un viernes por la noche a un sitio así, a no ser que fuera arrastrada, como era el caso, por su amiga.

Para su gusto la música estaba excesivamente alta y gran parte de la discoteca se encontraba en semi oscuridad. En el piso superior, donde estaban ellas, contaba con varios reservados adornados con algunos sofás y mesas estilo chill out. El ambiente era más relajado y se podía hablar sin tener que gritar continuamente. Una barandilla transparente les separaba de caer a la multitud que bailaba en la pista desenfrenadamente.

A su lado, Luna, se movía impaciente. Giró para mirarla, la rubia extendió los brazos hacia el techo y cerrando los ojos comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

-Madre mía Luna…-Hermione soltó una carcajada sin poder continuar la frase- ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

-Divertirte- contestó esta volviendo abrir los ojos sonriente- ¿pedimos otra copa?

-¡Que sean tres!- exclamó Parvati Patil alzando la mano.

-¡Cuatro!- la siguió Hannah Abbot. La rubia se levantó un poco tambaleante e intentó avanzar. Aquello solo ocasionó las carcajadas de las demás.

-Creo que mejor voy yo…-dijo Hermione agarrándola del brazo para sentarla de nuevo en el sofá.

- ¡Eh, Herms!- le llamó Parvati antes de que se alejara- no te las bebas todas y deja algo para las demás.

-Lo intentaré- contestó la castaña sonriendo. Tampoco había sido tan mala idea salir con Luna y sus amigas después de todo. A Parvati ya la conocía pues compartieron algunas clases en la universidad y Hannah era la mejor amiga de Luna, así que no tardó demasiado en familiarizarse con ellas.

Tras varios minutos dando vueltas por alrededor de las mesas, cayó en la cuenta que la barra estaba en el piso inferior. Cuando terminó el tramo de escaleras echó un vistazo a lo lejos para localizarla y descubrió que había una cola enorme, así que decidió ir primero al baño y esperar a que se vaciara un poco.

La mandíbula se le desencajó al comprobar que la cola hacia el baño de mujeres era aún más larga. Caminó algunos pasos entre varias mujeres que se quejaron al verla adelantarse y pude ver que el baño de hombres apenas había gente. Esperó pacientemente apoyada en la pared, hasta que salió el último hombre del baño y giró la cabeza para asegurarse que no hubiera ninguno rezagado.

Era ahora o nunca. Su vejiga iba a explotar si no entraba ya. Abrió la puerta y se adentró rápidamente, no había nadie. Entró en uno de los cubículos e hizo auténticos malabares por no apoyarse en ningún lado.

Cuando terminó, se acomodó bien la ropa y salió directa hacia el lavabo, abrió el grifo y alzó la cabeza respirando aliviada.

-¿Me esperabas?- una voz masculina le hizo sobresaltarse y se giró hacia la puerta. Allí, apoyado en el quicio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una perfecta sonrisa que hubiera hecho desmayarse a cualquiera de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí fuera, a todas menos ella. Era de tez muy morena, alto, quizás algo musculado y ojos negros como el carbón.

- Perdona yo…-Hermione llevó su mano al cuello y se rascó- había una cola tremenda y no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Lo siento.

- Así que no hay ningún motivo mucho más interesante y lascivo por el que hayas entrado en el baño masculino- el chico torció el gesto divertido- a no ser…que hayas cambiado ¿de opinión?

-Otra vez será- respondió la castaña entrando en su juego, aquel desconocido era irresistiblemente atractivo y sin saber por qué le tendió la mano- Hermione Granger.

- Blaise Zabinni, a su entera disposición- hizo pequeña reverencia mientras estrechaba su mano, lo cual provocó una carcajada de la castaña- Te invito a una copa.

- No sé si debería aceptarla, teniendo en cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer en un baño público de una discoteca- comentó Hermione saliendo por la puerta que amablemente le ofreció el chico.

- Que sepas que no suelo invitar a copas a cualquier mujer que se cruza en mi camino...- la miró de arriba abajo y le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa- además te ahorraras toda esa cola de espera- y señaló a la gente que esperaba impacientemente en la barra.

- Me has convencido- asintió la castaña riendo. Notó como posaba su mano en la espalda y la conducía hacia un extremo de la barra donde había algunas vallas que delimitaban con el resto de gente que se arremolinaba en la barra intentando ser el primero- ¿eres un hombre importante o algo así?

- Algo así…-rio Blaise apoyándose en la barra. Levantó la mano hacia uno de los camareros que se acercó rápidamente- Rob, ponme un whisky con naranja y para la señorita…- se giró para mirarla.

- Un vodka con limón- respondió inclinándose para que le escuchara mejor.

Una vez tuvieron sus copas en la mano se alejaron hacia las escaleras. El chico se giró para indicarle con la cabeza que lo siguiera hacia el piso superior.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó de pronto Hermione una vez arriba y localizando la mesa donde se encontraban su amigas riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Blaise siguió su mirada hasta dar con el objetivo.

-Aquellas chicas- la señalo con el dedo- son mis amigas y olvidé por completo sus copas- luego soltó una carcajada al pensar en el comentario que le había hecho Parvati antes de marcharse.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo- Blaise bajó de nuevo las escaleras y tras un par de minutos volvió aparecer sonriente- todo solucionado.

-Te importa si….-hizo un gesto hacia el grupo de chicas. No quería parecer brusca, ni que pensara que solo quería una copa gratis y hasta luego.

-No te preocupes- asintió el moreno entendiendo lo que quería decir. Luego señaló al otro extremo de la sala, justo en frente de ellas- yo estaré allí, con aquel grupo de chicos.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió ligeramente y se acercó hasta la mesa donde Luna le aplaudió nada más verla.

-¿Y nuestras copas?- Parvati sonó decepcionada y Hannah, a su lado, apuró el vaso divertida.

-La he olvidado, pero…-volvió hablar antes de escuchar ninguna queja- un apuesto caballero nos ha regalado…

Justo en ese instante apareció, Rob, el camarero que les había atendido abajo con un cubo enorme de forma ovalada y de color azul metálico lleno de cubitos de hielo, varias botellas de alcohol y adornado con dos bengalas que chispeaban formando pequeñas estrellitas.

-Que disfruten de la noche señoritas- dijo el camarero cuando lo depositó sobre su mesa. Luna, Hannah y Parvati se giraron hacia su amiga con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién demonios es ese hombre y que le has hecho para que nos invite a este….- habló Parvati sin saber muy bien como denominarlo.

-Pues- dejó su copa en la mesa y señaló con la cabeza hacia el grupo de hombres que se encontraban en el extremo opuesto, alguno de ellos bailando con una chica. Blaise se giró para mirarlas sonriente- es aquel, justo el que nos está mirando.

-¡La madre que te parió!- exclamó Luna mirándola sonriente- ¿te has ligado a ese morenazo?

-En realidad solo hemos charlado un poco- se encogió de hombros- y nos ha invitado a estar con ellos.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó rápidamente Parvati.

-Deberíamos ir- habló Hannah un poco más calmada que las demás- aunque sea un rato para agradecerle el gesto.

-Si no queréis…

-¡Pues claro que queremos!- Luna se levantó de golpe seguida de Parvati y Hannah- ¿vienes o te vas a quedar ahí como un pasmarote?

Rob que pasaba en ese momento por la mesa de al lado terminando de dejarla lista para los siguiente clientes, se acercó amablemente y les trasladó las bebidas hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Blaise y sus amigos.

Hermione se moría de vergüenza. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellas expectantes. Incluso la chica que hacía segundos bailaba con aquel hombre se giró para mirarlas.

-Hola- dijo Hermione en tono bajito cuando Blaise se acercó hasta ella sonriendo.

-Hola de nuevo- le besó el dorso de la mano y se giró para mirar a las demás- me alegro que hayáis aceptado la invitación. Soy Blaise Zabinni.

Las tres chicas fueron presentándose una a una y una vez acabaron las formalidades, uno de sus amigos se acercó hasta Luna y empezó a entablar conversación. Hermione consiguió relajarse al ver la naturalidad con las que se habían integrado.

Llevaban horas bailando y riendo sin parar, o eso pensaba Hermione. En realidad, quizás no hubiera pasando tanto tiempo, el caso es que la bebida le hizo desinhibirse hasta el punto de bailar descontroladamente alzando su copa al techo y riendo ante las ocurrencias de Blaise que no se apartó de ella en ningún momento.

-Me parece que no sueles hacer esto muy a menudo-comentó Blaise en su oído.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- rio Hermione con la respiración agitada por el baile- voy a ponerme otra copa- la balanceó delante de sus narices para que viera que estaba totalmente vacía y se acercó hasta la mesa para ponerse un poco más de vodka con limón.

Le costaba mantener el equilibrio y tras varios intentos consiguió alzar la botella y atinar en la copa. Alguien sentado en sofá frente a ella le hizo un comentario gracioso sobre lo que acaba de ver y ella soltó una carcajada incorporándose de nuevo para darle un pequeño sorbo.

Giró el cuerpo para encaminarse de nuevo hacia la parte en la que había varios amigos de Blaise y alguna de sus amigas bailando. Aún continuaba riéndose por el comentario y no atinó a apartarse cuando chocó contra el duro pecho de un hombre ataviado con camisa negra y olor a menta, tampoco logró estabilizar su copa y acabó volcándose sobre esa misma camisa. Entonces alzó la vista para pedirle mil disculpas pero las palabras no consiguieron salir de su boca, enmudeció de repente y boqueó varias veces como una autentica tonta.

¿Qué le pasaba? Aquel hombre consiguió perturbarla por completo. Le sacaba un par de cabezas, tenía el pelo rubio platino perfectamente peinado hacia un lado aunque le caía de forma casual, su piel era blanca y tenía los ojos más impresionantes que hubiera visto jamás, de un azul-grisáceo. Sus hombros eran anchos y parecía bastante corpulento.

-¿Me oyes?- aquella voz grave la sacó de su atontamiento.

-¿Qué?- Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió abrir de inmediato intentando hilar una frase coherente.

-Te estaba diciendo que debes ir con más cuidado- el rubio se miró la camisa e intentó secarla con una servilleta- me has puesto perdido.

-Disculpa. Ha sido sin querer…

-No deberían dejar trabajar a una camarera tan torpe en un local como este- continuó hablando el chico cierto tono de desprecio.

Hermione volvió a quedarse sin habla, pero esta vez por el comentario tan hiriente y despreciativo. Ni siquiera la conocía para hablarle de esa forma, se sintió ofendida y volvió a ser esa mujer con carácter que hacía unos segundos se había esfumado por arte de magia. Se enfureció tanto que tuvo que contenerse para no terminar de derramarle el resto de la copa por la cabeza.

-Perdone usted, señor marqués- soltó de forma irónica e hizo una pequeña reverencia teatralmente- aunque debo informarle que no trabajo en este local, cosa que tampoco me parece mal. Solo soy una humilde chica disfrutando de una noche de diversión con sus amigas.

El aludido arqueó una ceja burlón y quizás un poco sorprendido. Nunca una mujer se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono tan desdeñoso.

-Entonces solo eres una humilde chica disfrutando de una noche de diversión con sus amigas, bastante torpe.

-Bueno- resopló exasperada y por unos instantes miró hacia el techo intentando no perder los modales. Luego la volvió a bajar hasta posarla en aquellos ojos grises- yo seré una chica torpe pero tu comportamiento no está siendo demasiado caballeroso.

-¿Ah no?- aquella situación comenzaba a divertirle, es más, la actitud de aquella chica era lo que realmente le divertía.

-No, y por tu…-se paró detenidamente a mirar el dibujo que asomaba en el cuello de su camisa- carísima camisa de marca deduzco que eres un hombre adinerado, el cual, sus padres han malgastado miles de libras en una educación que poco o nada le ha servido. Deberías aprender de tu amigo- y señalizó a espaldas de él, donde Blaise se acercaba hasta ellos.

Aquello lo dejó noqueado durante unos segundos. Cuando decidió volver a la carga con algún comentario en el que probablemente utilizaría ese tono despectivo, apareció Blaise a su lado.

-Veo que ya os conocéis- dirigió la mirada hacia su rubio amigo.

-En realidad no- se adelantó a contestar Hermione- y no tengo ningún tipo de intención en hacerlo.

-Ni yo querida- respondió él con cierto retintín en el "querida".

-Ehmm…-Blaise los miró alternativamente sin entender el comportamiento de ninguno. Una de las chicas, la cual desconocía su nombre, se acercó hasta el rubio en actitud mimosa y se lo llevó de allí agarrándolo posesivamente del brazo.

-Blaise-le acarició el antebrazo en un gesto cariñoso- debo irme ya.

-¿Ya? Pero si es pronto- consultó su reloj.

-Mañana tengo mucho trabajo por delante y he de madrugar.

-De acuerdo. Quieres…-carraspeó algo indeciso-¿ quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No hace falta, de verdad. He venido en coche- mintió. Le apretó cariñosamente la mano y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, sin ni siquiera avisar a sus amigas que seguían bailando como locas.

Necesitaba salir de aquella discoteca cuanto antes. Se sentía agobiada y su mente empezó a despejarse ante la necesidad de respirar aire puro.

* * *

Aquella mañana no dio pie con bola. Había tomado un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza pero el malestar continuo no cesaba. Se masajeó las sienes apoyada en la mesa e intentó ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Cogió uno de los informes que descansaba en su mesa y lo ojeó varias veces sin enterarse lo que estaba leyendo. Lo dio por imposible. Necesitaba un descanso.

Se recostó en el confortable respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos durante lo que ella le parecieron segundos y que en realidad fue casi una hora. El aporreo a la puerta la despertó de golpe, sobresaltándola.

-Pasa- se limitó a decir incorporándose en el sillón.

-Jefa, la señorita Parkinson se encuentra en la sala de espera- Dean consultó la agenda que tenía en las manos y anotó algo.

-¿Parkinson?

-Si- Dean volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Esa mañana la notaba muy despistada y callada. Algo raro en ella- Tenían una reunión con el señor Malfoy y su abogado a las once y media…

-Ah si, si- se levantó y recogió uno de los informes. Antes de salir se echó un último vistazo en el espejo cercano a la puerta. Su habitual moño seguía intacto, como siempre, y su traje impecable.

-Hermione- la voz de Dean le hizo girarse una vez en mitad del pasillo, de camino a la sala de reuniones. El chico le tendió unos papeles- te olvidas el informe.

-El in...- bajó la vista hacia la carpeta color marrón que tenía en las manos y comprobó que se trataba de otro- perdona, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Muchas gracias- e intercambiándose las carpetas continuó el camino.

En uno de los sillones cercanos a la sala encontró a Pansy Parkinson ataviada un espectacular vestido y cruzada de piernas elegantemente a la espera de su llegada. Hermione se sintió pequeña a su lado.

Se acercó hasta ella y se saludaron cordialmente antes de entrar en la estancia.

-¿Preparada?- le preguntó con la mano en el pomo y girándose para mirarla. La morena asintió.

La sala contaba con una enorme mesa rectangular que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Un gran ventanal a sus espaldas con espectaculares vistas de Londres y un proyector colgado en uno de los extremos de la pared.

-Buenos días señores- habló Hermione una vez entraron. Uno de ellos permanecía sentado revisando algunos papeles, el otro, de espaldas a la puerta contemplaba las preciosas vistas que Londres le ofrecía con las manos unidas en su espalda.

-Buenos días señorita Granger- el abogado, se levantó cordialmente y le ofreció su mano- Soy Severus Snape, abogado del Señor Malfoy.

-Un placer conocerla señorita…-la castaña que había permanecido hasta entonces con la vista fija en su abogado, se giró para ponerle cara- Granger.

Hermione lo miró anonadada mientras aquel rubio descarado y arrogante que había conocido la noche anterior le extendía su mano con una sonrisa ladina y gesto desafiante.

-Lo mismo digo- atinó a decir estrechando su mano, pero la apartó antes de lo esperado- ¿nos sentamos?- intentó desviar su mirada a cualquier punto que no fuera él.

Pansy, que permaneció en todo momento en un segundo plano tomó asiento junto a ella, frente al abogado y su ex prometido.

-Me gustaría decir, antes de todo- comenzó hablar Hermione fijando su vista en Severus Snape- que mi intención es llegar a buen entendimiento, a ser posible, sin pasar por el terrible trago de ir a juicio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Granger- respondió Snape arrastrando las palabras con tono sibilante- aunque dudo mucho que eso ocurra, dadas las circunstancias y la cantidad de barbaridades que esta- señalizo a Pansy- señorita ha dicho de mi defendido.

-Lo cierto es que los dos han dicho barbaridades del otro, pero creo que somos suficientemente adultos y racionales como para dejarnos llevar por jueguecitos de niños de cinco años.

-Verá Hermione- intervino el rubio inclinándose hacia la mesa y dirigió su mirada directamente hacia ella, como si Pansy no existiera. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido la utilización de su nombre de pila. Quería recordarle su encuentro la noche anterior y era su forma de hacérselo ver- no sé si estará al tanto de la mala fama que tiene mi ex prometida, una vida repleta de líos con gente famosa, adinerada y embarazos ficticios…

-¡Pero serás cabrón!-Pansy dio un golpe en la mesa bastante alterada Hermione se giró asustada para mirarla. Aunque en realidad no podía estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de la morena, intentó calmarla y disuadirla de que hablara.

-Señor Malfoy creo recordar que…

-Puede llamarme Draco- le interrumpió ofreciéndole una sonrisa que hubiera derretido hasta el mismísimo ártico.

-Como le iba diciendo, señor Malfoy- continuó Hermione intentando ignorar el comentario y la penetrante mirada que le dirigía en esos momentos- creo recordar que muy poco le importó la fama de mi clienta cuando decidió meterla en su casa y en su cama durante más de tres años, hasta el punto de pedirle matrimonio.

-¿En mi cama?- el rubio alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y saboreó sus palabras cuando continuó diciendo- ¿estamos hablando de encuentros sexuales, Hermione?

-Si no le importa, Señorita Granger-carraspeó ligeramente con la voz entre cortada- y no quería profundizar demasiado en el tema pero yo diría que se necesitaban dos personas para crear un bebé…

-Bueno, de ese embarazado no existen pruebas algunas- intervino Snape con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi clienta me ha facilitado dichas pruebas que mañana mismo- anotó algo en su hoja antes de continuar- estarán en su despacho para que pueda revisarlas las veces que crea conveniente.

El gesto de Draco se endureció y se echó atrás en su asiento meditando las palabras que había dicho. Luego miró hacía Pansy durante unos segundos y pareció entrar en un conflicto interno, hasta que giró el rostro para mirarla a ella.

-Hablemos de ese acuerdo.

-Perfecto- Hermione le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y rebuscó entre papeles hasta que dio con el adecuado- esta es una copia de las cosas que exige mi clienta. Es toda suya- extendió el papel delante de ambos.

-¿Le importa dejarnos unos minutos a solas para consultarla?- preguntó Snape antes de ojearla.

-Como quieran- le indicó a Pansy que salieran de la estancia y una vez fuera la morena estalló en insultos.

-Cálmate Pansy. Esto solo hará que empeorar las cosas- echó un vistazo a través de las persianas semi abiertas que daban al pasillo- lo mejor será que vayas a mi despacho, pídele a Dean que te lleve una tila, en cuanto acabe estaré allí para informarte.

-Si, será lo mejor- asintió la chica caminando a lo largo del pasillo intentando evitar mirar hacia la sala.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Severus Snape abrió de nuevo la puerta enérgicamente. Hasta el momento no se había fijado en que iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Se acercó hasta él expectante.

-Esto es casi un insulto- le espetó el hombre con mirada agria- mi cliente no acepta las condiciones y no las aceptará nunca. Tendrá noticias mías en unos días- recogió el maletín que descansaba encima de la mesa y se marchó casi a zancadas.

La castaña permaneció inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta viendo cómo se iba y giró de nuevo la mirada hacia el interior de la sala cuando se percató de la presencia del señor Malfoy aún en la estancia.

-Así que abogada ¿eh?- se paseó a su alrededor con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos. Notó que se paró detrás de ella y acercó sus labios al oído, apenas rozándolos con su aliento- eso explica lo reprimida que estabas anoche. Quizás no te vendría mal soltarte de vez en cuando ese apretado moño.

-Me parece que yo no me he metido con tu forma de vestir y créeme que podría decir varias cosas- se alejó rápidamente de aquella sensación hormigueante que sentía en el cuello al notar su aliento entrar en contacto con su piel- pero está claro, que tengo mucha más clase y educación tú.

-¿Volvemos a tutearnos?- ladeó la cabeza para evaluar cada uno de sus gestos- me gusta que me tutees.

-Por supuesto que no, usted es la parte demandada en este asunto y como tal nuestra relación es meramente laboral.

-¿Meramente laboral?- torció el gesto y rozó su hombro intencionadamente al cruzase con ella- espero volver a verla muy pronto.

-Lo dudo señor Malfoy- se acercó hasta la puerta para invitarlo a salir- únicamente me pondré en contacto con su abogado.

-Que tengas un buen día, Hermione- se agachó para susurrarle acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y fijando la vista en sus ojos. Hizo especial énfasis en el nombre y tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto entre ambos se reincorporó e inició su camino hacia los ascensores.

Solo cuando desapareció su figura por el pasillo se permitió reaccionar. Soltó todo el aire contenido en una bocanada y cerró la puerta de golpe apoyándose de espaldas en ella.

Cada vez odiaba más a ese maldito rubio oxigenado con sus aires de grandeza y ese tono irónico y a la vez seductor con el que se dirigía a ella continuamente. Se sentía bastante ofendida y tenía la sensación de ser un juguete, una muñeca entre sus hilos.

Aquel pensamiento no le gustó en absoluto y cerrando los puños con fuerza se dispuso a recoger la mesa antes de enfrentarse a la atractiva morena que esperaba impaciente en su despacho. No podía permitirse pensar más en ello, tenía mucho trabajo por delante y poco tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Siento haber tardado más de lo habitual. Espero que os guste._**

* * *

"_Si te amé,__  
__ya lo sé__  
__en mí tú ya no existes en mi piel.__  
__Si lloré no recuerdo como fue_.

_Si te amé,__  
__pudo ser,__  
__un momento de locura__  
__y esta vez, no hay después,__  
__descubrí que estoy a prueba de ti,__  
__a prueba de ti."_

Con la canción de fondo y un relajante baño lleno de espuma a la luz de las velas lloraba desconsoladamente. Parecía que le gustaba torturarse una y otra vez con canciones que le recordaban lo que pudo haber sido.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió un poco más en la bañera mientras tarareaba la canción y gruesos lagrimones le resbalan por la mejilla como un torrente incesante de lluvia.

Quizás si fuera algo masoquista pero era su forma de liberar toda aquella frustración y rabia que le embargaba cada vez que la imagen le venía a la mente.

-Muy bonito- una voz femenina aplaudió dos veces consiguiendo sobresaltarla. Abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-Hermione se incorporó un poco en la bañera mientras Luna la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-La verdad es que he tenido que mentir al portero para conseguir tu llave- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro.

-Tendré que hablar con Jake sobre dejar entrar a desconocidos.

-¿Desconocidos?- la rubia le miró ofendida- pensaba que era tu amiga.

-Ya pero ¿y si hubiera sido un violador?

-Pues te haría un favor, la verdad.

-¡Luna!

-Era broma, lo siento…-se acercó hasta la bañera y sopló las velas- permíteme que te saque de tu espiral de angustia y lamento. Es más de medio día y tú te dedicas a poner velitas y recordar lo bonito que fue y lo cabrón que ha sido. ¿Por qué te empeñas en martirizarte tanto?

-No lo sé- desvió la mirada hacia el agua intentando encontrar la respuesta.

-Escucha- la cogió de la barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos y con esa sonrisa alegre tan propia suya continuó- he venido por varios motivos, no se sí… Voy a ir preparando algo de comida mientras te vistes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale- la castaña se encogió de hombros y espero a que su amiga saliera del baño para terminar de bañarse y secarse con una toalla.

Cuando regresó al salón- comedor, Luna estaba enfrascada en la elaboración de una ensalada de pasta. Le ayudó a cortar lagunas verduras mientras la rubia le contaba la fantástica noche que paso en la discoteca con uno de los amigos de Blaise.

-Me alegro mucho que te lo pasaras tan bien- comentó la castaña troceando cebolla- aunque ese Theodore…parecía muy serio ¿no?

-En absoluto- negó rotundamente- es algo reservado quizás, pero se portó como un caballero y al terminar la noche me llevo a casa y ni siquiera intentó besarme.

-Pues entonces será gay- respondió Hermione sacándole la lengua.

-Calla…- Luna le atizó en el culo con el trapo de la cocina. Luego su tono se volvió más serio- oye una de las cosas de las que quería hablarte es sobre esa noche, despareciste de repente, sin avisar y mintiendo a Blaise sobre lo del coche.

-Me sentí agobiada. Solo es eso…ya sabes que no suelo frecuentar esos lugares y llegó un momento que me superó- se encogió de hombros indiferente- Esto ya está listo.

-Deberías haberme avisado- Luna le retuvo del brazo- En serio, estaba muy preocupada.

-Lo siento, de veras- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se sentaron en la barra americana para empezar a comer.

-Bueno pues dicho esto…-intentó tantear el terreno y se lo pensó un par de veces antes de continuar- he de contarte el segundo motivo de mi visita.

-Espero que no sea para echarme más la bronca- se llevó el tenedor a los labios- mmm…¡esto está buenísimo Luna!

-No. Verás…-Luna rebuscó entre su bolso y sacó una revista- suponía que no tendrías ni idea. Ha salido publicada este mismo viernes.

La castaña cogió la revista y arrugó la nariz al comprobar que se trataba de _Mortifago_, dirigida por aquel hombre tan indeseable. No hizo falta preguntar más, en primera portada y con rótulos bien grandes de color rojo se podía leer _"Las escapadas sexuales de Won-Won"_. Bajo se veía una foto de Ron vestido de deporte con una gorra que intentaba ocultar su inconfundible rostro y a su lado, pasándole el brazo por los hombros estaba aquella rubia de pelo ondulado y largo hasta la cintura. Lavender Brown tenía la cara girada hacía el chico sonriéndole tontamente, mientras él con la mirada hacia el suelo sujetaba unas bolsas de conocidas tiendas de ropa y moda íntima de mujer.

La cosa no acababa ahí. En la foto contigua se podía ver una imagen sacada hace varios meses, en la que salía ella misma vestida con su traje y su perfecto moño despidiendo con un casto beso en los labios al pelirrojo que sentado en un coche descapotable la agarraba de la barbilla en actitud muy cariñosa. Recordaba aquel día perfectamente, Ron tenía que pasar varios días fuera de Londres ya que disputaba un partido importante contra el Inter de Milán y Hermione le había acompañado hasta su coche para despedirse.

Levantó la vista y miró hacia su amiga que permanecía callada a la espera de una reacción. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacía la revista y buscó en el índice la página en el interior donde se hablaba sobre la noticia. Página 22.

"_Las escapadas sexuales de Won- Won"_

_Si bien es cierto que hacía algunas semanas ya corrían rumores sobre la reciente ruptura con su novia, la señorita Hermione Granger, nosotros tenemos en primicia la confirmación de los hechos. Una mujer que durante los tres años de relación con el jugador del Chelsea intentó mantener el anonimato, cosa desde luego nada fácil dado el historial amoroso de su querido novio y las polémicas historias que se cuentan constantemente sobre él._

_Poco ha tardado el pelirrojo en encontrar un nuevo amor. Las malas lenguas dicen que fue el mismo quien decidió romperla, dejando a la chica con el corazón roto. Además se comenta que Ron ya había empezado su ardiente amorío con la modelo Lavender Brown, antes de tomar la decisión. Ahora pasean su amor por las calles de Londres ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo._

_Una vez más, nuestro controvertido jugador nos deleita con un escándalo de los suyos, pero ¿estará preparada su ex novia para ver estas imágenes? ¿Sabía de la existencia de la modelo? ¿Cuál fue el motivo real de la ruptura?._

Cerró la revista de golpe e inspiro varias veces intentando contener las lágrimas. No estaba preparada para ello.

-Hermi…

-Ahora mismo voy hablar con ese capullo- se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al sofá para recoger el abrigo y el bolso.

-¿Con Ron?- preguntó Luna confundida.

-No. Con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Por desgracia sí.

-Espera Hermione…- Luna corrió tras ella para impedir que saliera- creo que primero deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

La castaña se miró a sí misma y comprobó que aún llevaba la toalla atada en la altura del pecho y el pelo mojado.

-Buena idea- se encaminó hacia las escaleras- lo último que necesito es que los paparazzi me hicieran unas fotos en estas condiciones.

* * *

Entró en el edificio echa un basilisco. Ni siquiera escuchó las protestas de la recepcionista que le pedía identificación o cita previa, echó un vistazo al panel que se encontraba al lado de los ascensores. Dirección: planta 6.

Se coló en el ascensor en el momento justo que la recepcionista intentaba alcanzarla y apretó el número 6. Esperó impacientemente hasta que las puertas volvieron abrirse. Una sala circular con algunos asientos y mesitas de color blanco adornaban la estancia, justo en frente un mostrador semi circular con una chica vestida de uniforme le dio la bienvenida sonriente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Necesito ver al señor Malfoy.

-¿Tiene concertada una cita?

-Pues no, no la tengo.

-Lo siento señorita, en ese caso deberá concertarla previamente y..

-Mire- la voz de Hermione sonó implacable y alzó la revista ante sus ojos- soy Hermione Granger, de la asesoría judicial y buffet de abogados de _Griffindor's_, o me deja pasar por las buenas o lo haré por las malas.

La chica la miró asustada y asintió torpemente un par de veces antes de apretar un botón azul a su derecha. La puerta transparente se abrió a su lado y Hermione se dirigió hasta allí con paso firme.

Caminó por el largo pasillo cubierto de una moqueta verde botella y paró ante la puerta de la cual colgaba el cartel de "Director". Inspiró varias veces antes de girar el pomo y entrar como un torbellino.

El rubio alzó la vista ceñudo hasta localizarla, estaba claro que no había dado permiso a nadie para entrar y menos de aquella forma tan grosera. Hermione caminó hasta su mesa y le lanzó la revista a las manos.

-Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabías?- escupió las palabras de manera despectiva. Aquella actitud le hizo sorprenderse, aunque solo duró algunos segundos, luego esa sonrisa burlona volvió asomar. Esa maldita sonrisa que Hermione desearía borrar de un guantazo, como la odiaba.

-Buenas tardes a ti también- contestó él juntando las manos en actitud que intentaba ser profesional- esas no son formas de entrar abogada.

-No te atrevas a decir eso- Hermione levantó su dedo índice en advertencia- no cuando tú has aprovechado la mínima ocasión para humillarme. No soy tu ex prometida ¿entiendes? Me limito a defenderla, eso es todo, tu guerra es con ella.

-Te equivocas- se volvió a recostar sobre su sillón de cuero negro y cogió la revista para mirar la portada- esto no tiene nada que ver con Pansy.

-¿Y conmigo si?

-Son daños colaterales Granger…- se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de compasión- Tu novio, ex novio-corrigió- es noticia y no precisamente por sus triunfos profesionales. Si no querías salir en portada deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de empezar una relación con un personaje público.

-Estoy segura de que has tenido la oportunidad durante estos tres años de sacar alguna noticia sobre nosotros y no lo has hecho. ¿Ahora sí?

Draco la miró divertido y arqueó una ceja.

-Que yo sepa durante ese tiempo tu novio no te la ha pegado con otra… ¿o sí?

Eso ya era demasiado. Levantó la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó hacia la mesa y le abofeteó. Durante unos segundos Draco permaneció con la cara girada hacia un lado sobándose la dolorida mejilla.

Vale, quizás se le había ido de las manos toda aquella historia pero le resultó imposible poder contenerse ante aquellas palabras envenenadas. Esperó callada a que reaccionara.

-No vuelvas hacer eso- habló por fin con voz fría. Se levantó del sillón y rodeó la mesa para encararla- La noto un poco irascible señorita Granger, recuerde que yo no soy el culpable de su desdicha. Y desde luego no soy yo el que ha pillado follándose a una guapísima modelo en su propia cama.

Hermione volvió a la carga y levantó la mano con intención de abofetearle de nuevo. El rubio se adelantó a sus movimientos y le agarró fuertemente por la muñeca impidiendo así que llegara a rozarle.

-Eres bastante molesta ¿sabes?- entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y tiró de ellas hasta acercarla. Su cuerpo chocó contra aquel pecho, recordando así el momento vivido en la discoteca. La castaña alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos y el chico agachó el rostro para que sus miradas entraran en contacto.

Por unos segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron horas, su mirada se perdió en la de él. Ni siquiera intentó alejarse, simplemente permaneció quieta observándose mutuamente. Notó como los ojos del rubio se posaban en sus labios.

-Podría besarte ahora mismo sin que tú movieras un solo musculo para impedirlo- le susurró prácticamente sobre sus labios.

-Ni lo intentes- atinó a decir Hermione entre abriéndolos instintivamente.

-¿Se puede?- una voz masculina a sus espaldas los hizo separarse de inmediato. Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo y volvió hacia su sillón, mientras la castaña se alisaba su traje mirando hacia el suelo incomoda.

-Pasa Blaise- el aludido caminó hacia situarse al lado de Hermione y posó su mano en el brazo, en un gesto que denotaba familiaridad.

-Hola Blaise- saludó la chica sonriéndole forzadamente.

-Siento lo de la noticia

-Tú no tienes la culpa- le hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia y miró furiosa hacia el rubio- veo que no vas a retractarte.

-Señorita Granger- Draco se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta abriéndosela amablemente- espero volver a verla por aquí, en otras circunstancia por supuesto. Ahora tengo asuntos que atender.

La castaña recogió su bolso de un tirón y se encaminó hacia la puerta con gesto indignado. Blaise la retuvo de nuevo por el brazo haciéndola girarse.

-Me gustaría invitarte a cenar…- habló en voz baja, apenas Hermione consiguió entenderlo- ¿te parece si paso mañana por la noche, allá sobre las 9 a por ti?

-Me parece estupendo- respondió ella rápidamente sin pensar, volviendo a retomar el camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando se cruzó con el rubio en el umbral de la puerta intentó mirar hacia delante sin apenas dirigirle una pequeña mirada, al contrario que Draco que la observaba con una sonrisa burlona y sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que desapareció al final del pasillo.

Varios minutos después de salir del edificio todo lo dignamente que pudo y pensando en aquel tenso momento entre los dos, empezó a sonarle el móvil. Hermione rebuscó en su bolso durante unos segundos hasta que dio con él.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Dónde está Harry?- su voz sonó autoritaria y algo cabreada.

-Pues…-la castaña dudó varios segundos antes de contestar- en Francia, ¿no?

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a lo que está haciendo allí y con quien.

-Ginny sabes que eso es algo confidencial entre cliente y abogado, no podría decírtelo aunque lo supiera.

-¡Genial! Hasta mi propia amiga me miente- la oyó resoplar a través de la línea.

-Escucha Gin, no sé qué es lo que te habrán contado pero te recuerdo que Harry y tú os estáis divorciando por decisión tuya, y de todas formas ¿Qué diablos iba a estar haciendo allí si no es por tema de trabajo?

-De acuerdo- su tonó se suavizó, parecía derrotada- me han dicho que está de viaje amoroso con una chica…una tal Cho Chang.

-¿Chang? Es una buena clienta nuestra y estoy segura que no es más que eso.

-¡Ay Hermione!...No puedo más necesito hablar con él y contarle la verdad- rompió a llorar- el lunes empiezo las clases preparto y no quiero ir sola.

-Dudo mucho que para esa fecha Harry haya vuelto pero… yo puedo acompañarte Ginny, hasta que Harry vuelva de Francia y le cuentes la verdad.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro que sí.

-Gracias Hermione. Eres una buena amiga.

-Ahora intenta calmarte y hacer algo de reposo ¿vale?.

-Tienes razón. Hasta luego Herm.

Cuando Ginny colgó el teléfono se sintió agobiada. De repente su acomodada vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados y los problemas comenzaban agolparse poco a poco. Aún tenía que lidiar con Pansy y solo era medio día…

Volvió a coger el móvil y marcó un número.

-Hooooola- la voz alegre y cantarina de Luna le respondió.

-Necesito un favor.

-Tú dirás.

-Ese amigo tuyo…Theodore Nott. Necesito que consigas el número de Blaise.

-¿Para qué? ¿Has decidido darle una oportunidad?

-Más o menos. Pero tienes que conseguirlo antes de esta noche.

-¡A sus órdenes letrada!- contestó la rubia con una sonora carcajada.

* * *

-¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí?- Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Las mesas contiguas hablaban prácticamente a susurros y los camareros se paseaban continuamente a ellas, preocupándose si todo estaba a su gusto o quiera que le rellenaran la copa de vino.

-Con bastante frecuencia- contestó Blaise con una ligera sonrisa.

-No te voy a mentir, he venido alguna que otra vez con algún cliente muy selecto. Pero como comprenderás, por norma, solemos resolver cuestiones en el despacho.

-Te entiendo- rio ligeramente el chico- yo también prefiero otros sitios antes que este pero pensé que tú…

-No te preocupes- le restó importancia- estoy bien. Solo espero que no me hayas traído a este lugar porque pensaras que soy igual de estirada y aburrida que ellos.

-Claro que no- se inclinó hacia ella para agarrarle de la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa- creo que eres muy divertida, entre otras muchas cosas…

-¿Ah sí?- le sonrió sinceramente- ¿Cómo qué?

-También eres…

-¡Blaise, querido!- una mujer rubia platino con el pelo recogido en un moño y vestida elegantemente se acercó hasta su mesa- vaya no sabía que tuvieras novia…-echó un vistazo a Hermione.

-No, no es mi novia- se levantó para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano- señora Malfoy esta es Hermione Granger, Hermione ella es Narcissa Malfoy.

-Encantada señora- Hermione se levantó para darle la mano cordialmente mientras la observaba sorprendida por el enorme parecido con su hijo.

-Sería un placer que nos acompañarais a tomar los postres- comentó la mujer haciendo una seña hasta la mesa donde se encontraban. Entre ellos localizó a Draco que conversaba ajeno a ellos con otra mujer.

Blaise se giró para mirar a Hermione intentando averiguar si le parecía bien o no.

-Por supuesto- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. Cuando se acercaron hasta ellos, los demás comensales se giraron para mirarla evaluadoramente. Draco apuró su copa de whisky y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Espero que no os importe- habló Narcissa hacia los demás- pero no he podido evitar invitarlos a tomar el postre, después de todo Blaise es como de la familia.

-Pues claro que no- habló uno de las mujeres, la más joven de ellas cediendo una silla a su lado a Hermione- yo soy Andrómeda, la hermana pequeña de Narcissa.

-Encantada- respondió Hermione tomando asiento a su lado, aquella mujer le había caído bien, de todos era la única que no la había mirado de arriba abajo con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Eres amiga de Draco?

-Mmm…no precisamente- respondió notando la mirada del rubio fija en ella.

Durante el resto de la velada, continuó hablando con aquella simpática mujer e intercambiando miradas furiosas y quizás un poco cohibidas con Draco, mientras Blaise a su izquierda intentaba animarla con algunas bromas al oído.

En algún momento de la noche se percató de la presencia de una mujer morena con el pelo muy rizado que al lado de Draco hablaba de forma despectiva sobre algo o alguien que ella desconocía. Su voz sonaba susurrante casi desquiciada… y eso la inquietó. No sabía muy bien porque pero aquella mujer le ponía el vello de punta.

-Es Bellatrix Lestrange- la voz de Blaise sonó como un susurro en su oído- la hermana mayor de Narcissa y Andrómeda- algo siniestra, ¿no?

-Bastante- contestó ella apartando la mirada de la mujer para mirarlo.

Cuando Narcissa se levantó excusándose en lo tarde que era, todos la imitaron y recogiendo sus abrigos y pertenencias se dirigieron a la entrada del restaurante. Una vez en el hall se despidieron de Hermione y Blaise.

-Espero volver a verte- le dijo a modo de despedida Andrómeda.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó ella sonriente.

-Os acompaño hasta los coches- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta caballerosamente para dejar salir a las tres mujeres y giró el rostro para mirarlos a ellos- en seguida vuelvo.

Blaise condujo a Hermione hacia una sala contigua donde una inmensa barra supervisada por un barman totalmente uniformado servía todo tipo de bebidas y cocteles. Había varias personas dispersas por la sala en varias mesas y una música relajante sonaba apenas por toda la estancia.

El moreno le cedió una de las sillas caballerosamente y le preguntó que quería tomar antes de alejarse hasta la barra. Tras unos minutos regresó con un coctel y un vaso de whisky para él.

-Te llevas muy bien con Malfoy- comentó Hermione probando su copa.

-Nos conocemos prácticamente desde pequeños- Blaise alzó las cejas sorprendido por el comentario- y desde hace un tiempo trabajo con él en la revista.

-Así que tú eres uno de los responsables de la noticia.

-Yo no…

-Es broma Blaise- el gestó del chico se relajó y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando comenzó a sonar. Se levantó un momento, no sin antes disculparse con ella y se alejó unos pasos.

-Nunca pensé que una abogada tan correcta y eficiente como tú bebiera- la voz de Draco sonó a sus espaldas, se giró hacia el para contemplar esa maldita sonrisa arrogante y ver como tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Eres tan arrebatadoramente encantador como tu familia- respondió ella con tono irónico.

-No intente provocarme letrada- Draco se inclinó hacia la mesa para recoger la copa de whisky que Blaise había dejado olvidado en la mesa y rozó intencionadamente su mano con la de ella antes de llevársela a los labios y acabarla.

-No sé porque- Hermione se aseguró de retirar la mano de su alcance por si volvía hacerlo- pero intuyo que es una persona bastante insistente, aparte de arrogante y con un ego que no cabe en esta sala.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-No estás muy acostumbrado a obtener un no por respuesta, ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que nadie hasta ahora lo ha hecho.

-Y supongo que es bastante humillante que tu ex prometida te lleve a los tribunales hablando pestes de ti. Me parece que no es muy buena carta de presentación para futuras candidatas ¿no crees? Deberías intentar ser un poco más amable con las mujeres- Hermione lo miró con cierta chulería y acercó su copa a la de él para brindar.

-Le advierto señorita Granger- dejó su copa en la mesa lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ella y con aquel tono pausado y arrastrando las palabras- que usted no debería sobrepasar los límites profesionales entre una abogada y la parte contraria, ¿no cree? No es muy buena carta de presentación para futuros clientes…Sobre todo- continuó hablando antes de que Hermione pudiera interrumpirlo- si se siente irremediablemente atraída por ellos.

¿De qué estás hablando?-lo miró ofendida y se enderezó inmediatamente en su asiento- yo no me siento atraída por usted.

-¿No?- alzó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa y echó un vistazo tras la chica, viendo salir a Blaise del restaurante bastante acalorado y haciendo espavientos con las manos- Qué lástima. Empezaba a encontrar muy sexy ese perfecto moño.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Hermione se levantó de golpe de su silla perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos del impulso con el que se había alzado de repente y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás intentando guardar las distancias. Aquel hombre siempre conseguía aturdirla- ¡Eres un grosero!

Salió de la sala como un huracán sin apenas prestar atención a las miradas curiosas que los miraban y se dirigió hacia el guardarropa donde le pidió al chico su abrigo y este desapareció tras la cortina a sus espaldas pidiéndole que esperara amablemente.

Hermione taconeaba impaciente apoyada en el mostrador, quería salir de allí cuanto antes y alejarse de aquel rubio arrogante y atrevido que intentaba insinuar cosas que ni en mil años se le pasarían por la cabeza.

¡Vamos ni loca!

Alguien tironeó ligeramente de su muñeca y el cuerpo de Hermione giró hacia él sin saber quién era. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera de apartarse, aquel rubio posó una de sus manos en la nuca y la acercó hasta sus labios. Los saboreó durante unos segundos hasta que cansado le instó abrir la boca para poder introducir su lengua casi sin permiso. Aquel tortuoso baile lento y apasionado duró unos segundos antes de que la chica le mordiera el labio inferior para conseguir separarse.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme!- exclamó Hermione guardando las distancias.

-Disculpa. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto- se pasó la lengua por el labio comprobando que no había sufrido mayores daños- y creo que tú también.

-Mira Malfoy- se acercó hasta él amenazadoramente y lo señaló con el dedo índice- yo nunca me he sentido atraída por ti y mucho menos he deseado besarte desde el primer día que te vi.

-Entonces deberías disimular mejor lo nerviosa que te pones cuando me acercó más de lo estrictamente necesario a ti, o cuando la respiración se entre corta cuando te susurro cosas al oído, incluso controlar el temblor de piernas al besarte- Draco acomodó las manos en los bolsillos y esperó divertido a la respuesta.

-Señorita- el chico de los abrigos volvió aparecer tras la cortina- aquí tiene.

-M-muchas gracias- recogió torpemente la prenda y caminó hacia la salida sin prestar atención a la mirada que la seguía. En la puerta se cruzó con Blaise.

-Os estaba buscando- puntualizó el moreno mirándolos alternativamente.

-Nos vamos- lo que intentaba sonar como sugerencia, pareció más bien una orden. Blaise la miró sorprendido.

-¿Ya?

-Se me ha hecho un poco tarde- Draco consultó su reloj de muñeca y caminó hacia la salida intentando esquivar todo lo posible el cuerpo de Hermione que permanecía en medio. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por la castaña- tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana Blaise.

-Hasta luego- el chico asintió con la cabeza y guio a Hermione hacia su coche- te llevaré a casa.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese rubio del demonio? Primero la besaba sin su permiso e insinuaba cosas como aquella y luego… luego se iba sin apenas dirigirle una mirada e ignorándola. Definitivamente aquello la enfureció, o quizás no fuera por ese motivo y en realidad estuviera enfadada consigo misma por haber disfrutado del beso.

De cualquier manera acabó en el coche de Blaise Zabinni mientras el chico le contaba alguna historieta graciosa del trabajo y ella asentía distraída y sonriendo a medias tintas. Cuando el coche paró frente a su edificio el silencio se adueñó del coche, Hermione miró a través de la ventanilla intentando asegurarse que aquel era el lugar donde vivía, ¡como si no lo supiera bastante! Volvió la vista hacia Blaise que la miraba sonriente con el brazo apoyado en su respaldo.

-Buenas noches Hermione- se decidió hablar por fin el moreno- espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

-Si…si claro- y utilizó un tono que sonó bastante a decepción.

De hecho no tenía muy claro porque, al fin y al cabo aquel chico siempre había mostrado demasiado interés en ella desde el primer momento que se conocieron y ella nunca había dado pie a más. Ahora él se comportaba como el perfecto caballero que era y Hermione se sentía decepcionada, quizás esperaba algo más… que intentara besarla. Algo

Y ahí estaba él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despidiéndola con un buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños.

-¿Quieres subir?- no supo en que momento ni porque razón había preguntado eso. Simplemente lo dijo, sin más.

-¿Qué?- Blaise la miró con cara de auténtica sorpresa, desde luego esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Aún no hemos terminado de tomarnos esa última copa juntos- Hermione se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del coche.

-Tienes toda la razón- el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa demoledora y la imitó.

En el trayecto hacia el piso la castaña se encargó de aclararle su actual situación amorosa con su ex novio y las fotos de aquella revista. Quizás a él no le interesan demasiado pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para estar todo el camino en silencio. Nunca había hecho una cosa así y no sabía cómo actuar.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del apartamento Hermione dejó de parlotear y rebuscó la llave nerviosa en su bolso. Blaise a su espalda la observaba divertido con las manos en los bolsillos y una vez hubo conseguido abrir la retuvo del brazo para encararla.

-Tranquilízate Hermione.

-¿Yo? Pero si estoy muy tranquila.

-No quiero acostarme contigo.

-Pues claro, eso ya lo sabía- la castaña paró de hablar y lo miró ceñuda- ¿ah no?

-Al menos no esta noche- y retiró un mechón de pelo para atraparlo detrás de su oreja. Pero si me gustaría acabar la noche con bebiendo esa copa juntos.

-Vale- contestó simplemente. Aquel hombre la desconcertaba tanto o más que su querido amigo rubio. Abrió la puerta del todo y lo hizo pasar mientras dejaba las cosas en el perchero.

-Mione, ¿eres tú?- la castaña dejó caer su bolso al suelo deliberadamente al escuchar aquella voz. Se giró lentamente hacia el tramo de las escaleras y ahí estaba, Ron Weasley, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro recordándole el primer día en el que se conocieron.

El pelirrojo se percató de la presencia de su acompañante y paró en seco en mitad de la escalera. Hermione no podía respirar, un nudo en el pecho le oprimía y solo atinó a mirar hacia Blaise que los miraba ambos alternativamente en un segundo y discreto plano.

-No sabía que venías acompañada…- volvió hablar Ron rascándose la nuca.

-Ni yo esperaba encontrarte aquí, ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Aún tengo las llaves.

-Ya….

-Hermione- Blaise se acercó hasta ella para hablarle en tono excesivamente dulcificado- será mejor que me vaya. Tenéis cosas de las que hablar.

-Gracias- le susurró en el mismo tono- te lo compensaré con una cena en mi casa.

-Me parece estupendo- le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo y se despidió del pelirrojo con un gesto de cabeza.

Una vez a solas, se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mirándose fijamente sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Te echo mucho de menos- dijo al fin Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione caminó cautelosa por el lado contrario al que estaba Ron, evitando así tener que cruzárselo- pensaba que te habías llevado todas tus cosas.

-Y así es- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros e intentó acortar las distancias, inmediatamente ella se alejó hasta situarse tras la barra de la cocina- Mione…

-¡No!- el tono de voz sonó demasiado alto, algo fuera de lo normal en ella. Al instante se dio cuenta e intento calmarse- No entiendo porque estás aquí si no es para recoger algo olvidado y mucho menos el porque me has dicho que me echabas de menos…

-Es la verdad- el pelirrojo se acomodó en uno de los taburetes frente a ella y tamborileó sus dedos contra la barra impaciente- necesitaba hablar contigo, sé que me comporté como un…

-¿Un cabrón?

-Si, un cabrón, un capullo…me merezco todo lo mano que digas, en serio. Aun así hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte, entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí pero nos lo debemos ¿no crees? Después de tantos años juntos.

-Precisamente por eso deberías haber sido sincero conmigo desde el primer momento y si no querías estar conmigo…- paró de hablar en seco y dio una bocanada intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Mione eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo aunque te cueste creerlo en estos momentos- estiró su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y se sorprendió al ver que la castaña cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer- estas semanas sin ti han sido un infierno y Lavender ha sido un gran error, un error del que me arrepentiré toda mi vida, porque quizás haya perdido a la mujer más maravillosa por mi imprudencia. Solo te pido una cosa, dame la oportunidad de explicarte…solo eso.

-No estás siendo justo- Hermione se apartó de golpe hacia atrás intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos. No podía venirse abajo ahora, necesitaba ser fuerte e intentar controlar ese hormigueo que sentía cada vez que la rozaba- Ahora no Ron, por dios…. Si alguna vez en tu vida me has querido aunque sea lo más mínimo, déjame en paz.

-Es por Zabinni, ¿es eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo conoces?

-Bueno ha salido con varias chicas bastante conocidas. No tiene muy buena fama.

-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?- Hermione lo miró boquiabierta y negó con la cabeza- ¡probablemente seas muchísimo peor que él! Maldito imbécil…- la ira se apoderó de ella y la necesidad de soltar todo aquello que había guardado durante semanas se hizo más latente- te atreves a venir a mi casa a decirme todo esa…esa parrafada sobre lo mal que lo has hecho y lo buena que soy yo…¿crees que soy tonta? Te has acostado con otra en mi cama, deberías tener un mínimo de decencia y no presentarte aquí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se acercó hasta él con los puños cerrados por la rabia e intentó contenerse para no asestarle un puñetazo en su pecosa cara. Cerró los ojos furiosa y tal vez para evitar mirarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y resbalar por sus mejillas. Ron la agarró cuidadosamente por el codo y la acercó hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

-Solo sé que te quiero- apoyó su frente contra la de ella y limpió sus mejillas del reguero de lágrimas.

* * *

-Un momento- Luna levantó su mano y meditó algunos segundos antes de continuar. Hermione frente a ella paró de hablar y esperó expectante- A ver si lo he entendido bien…

-Baja un poco la voz- susurró las castaña mirando hacia las demás mesas de aquella cafetería.

-Como si alguien estuviera pendiente de nuestra conversación- hizo un gesto de despreocupación y continuó- Draco Malfoy, tu mayor enemigo en este momento y causante de tu desgracia pública hace insinuaciones sexuales y te besa en mitad de un restaurante, mientras su socio y mejor amigo Blaise Zabinni se comporta como un auténtico caballero, te acompaña a casa e intenta seducirte pero aparece en escena tu ex novio, Ron Weasley, el cual vuelve a tus brazos arrepentido declarando su amor por ti a los cuatro vientos y tu como una tonta te acuestas con él esa misma noche y luego lo echas de tu casa.

-Si, lo has entendido a la perfección- contestó la castaña con un hilo de voz, quizás avergonzada- ahora que lo oigo de tus labios igual suena un poco…

-Descabellado cuanto menos…-Luna levantó las manos de la mesa y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla mirando a su alrededor. Intentando buscar una respuesta para todo aquello.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó de repente Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara- soy una persona horrible…

-Herm, no no- se incorporó de inmediato para destapar la cara de su amiga y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos- deja de hacer eso. ¿Por qué lloras? No eres mala persona, al contrario, eres demasiado buena por tener la esperanza de que el estúpido de tu ex novio haya cambiado, confiar en las buenas intenciones de un tío tan sumamente retorcido y mujeriego como Malfoy y…bueno, de Zabinni no tengo nada malo que decir.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-le acaricio la mano consiguiendo que apartara las manos del rostro compungido por las lágrimas- y pensándolo fríamente no eres de piedra y es evidente que aún sientes muchas cosas por Ron y no has podido evitarlo…aunque deberías andar con pies de plomo y en cuanto a Malfoy…-resopló- de verás que es un hombre extremadamente atractivo pero por dios Herm…es la parte acusada en el caso de tu defendida y además no me da buena espina.

-Pero si ni siquiera me he acercado a él. Nunca en mi vida lo intentaría y no me siento atraída en absoluto.

-Quizás ahora no, pero dale tiempo….

El móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar en mitad del silencio que se había formado tras la respuesta de Luna. Rebuscó entre las cosas del bolso y una vez en la mano comprobó que se trataba de Dean.

-Hola Dean.

-Jefa- su voz sonaba cautelosa- será mejor que vengas al buffet cuanto antes…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Uhmm…preferiría que lo comprobaras por ti misma. Neville ha salido hace un par de horas y, bueno en realidad, es sobre un caso que te concierne a ti…

-Dame quince minutos. En seguida voy- cuando colgó el teléfono Luna la mirada expectante- tengo que irme.

-Lo se, algo en tu cara me lo decía…- sonrió ligeramente y le hizo una seña para que se fuera- yo me quedaré un rato más, puede que incluso llame a Theodore…

Hermione le sonrió y se levantó negando con la cabeza. Besó su mejilla derecha y dejó un billete encima de la mesa diciendo que esta vez invitaba ella.

* * *

Cuando el sonido del ascensor le indicó que había llegado a su destino salió de él con paso firme en dirección a su despacho. No sabía que pasaba pero desde luego algo no andaba bien.

A lo lejos vislumbró a su ayudante, Dean Thomas, sentado en su escritorio tecleando frente al ordenador y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de su despacho con nerviosismo. Se acercó hasta él y dio unos ligeros golpes encima de la mesa para llamar su atención, el chico levantó la cabeza entonces y suspiró aliviado.

-En tu despacho, lleva esperando una media hora y…está un poco alterada.

No hizo falta decir más. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió firmemente para encontrarte a una Pansy Parkinson sentada de espaldas a ella, inmediatamente la aludida se giró. Su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó la morena levantando las manos.

-Perdona. Tenía asuntos que resolver…- se acercó hasta la mesa rodeándola para sentarse en su sillón frente a ella- de todas formas, debería avisarme antes de hacer una visita porque, como en este caso, puede que no esté disponible.

-Desde luego- le sonrió falsamente- pero entienda mi necesidad de visitarla cuanto antes, si me entero que mi abogada- hizo especial hincapié en el "mi"- está saliendo con el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy y quedan en restaurantes para cenar los tres ¡sin importar el proceso judicial por el que estamos a punto de pasar!

-Pansy…-esta vez la tuteó intentando sonar más amable y apalear el cabreo, que por otra parte tenía toda la razón- ese encuentro fue totalmente fortuito, pura coincidencia. Sé que es un total despropósito por mi parte y entiendo como debes sentirte pero te prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-¡Por supuesto que no va a volver a ocurrir!- exclamó Pansy de manera irónica. Se levantó de golpe y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa- porque a partir de ahora quiero que el Señor Potter se encargue de llevar mi caso.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Hermione tembló y tuvo ganas de llorar repentinamente. Nunca, durante sus años como abogada, había perdido un cliente por un descuido y menos como ese.

-Lo que estás oyendo.

-Pansy, entiendo que estés muy cabreada. Quizás yo también lo estaría pero créeme cuando te digo que fue una maldita y desafortunada coincidencia…

-Y tú debes entenderme cuando te exijo que sea otro abogado el que lleve mi caso, como verás, no me siento demasiado segura sabiendo que te estas tirando a su mejor amigo…

-Eso no es cierto solo somos…-Hermione intentó excusarse.

-No me des explicaciones, no las necesito. Ahora solo te pido que llames al señor Potter y le pongas al tanto de mi situación para él pueda continuar con el caso.

-De…de acuerdo- contestó abatida. Levantó el teléfono y llamo a su móvil personal para contactar con él de inmediato, le explicó la situación ante la mirada impaciente de Pansy y tras varios minutos colgó- todo arreglado.

-Muchas gracias- la morena la tendió la mano cordialmente y se dio media vuelta para salir del despacho. Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con la cabeza a punto de estallar por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos-Hermione

Ella levantó la cabeza del escritorio para observar a la chica aún en el umbral de la puerta con el pomo girado.

-Ten cuidado. Su mundo es….peligroso.

Y con esas palabras salió de la estancia sin más, dejando a una Hermione aturdida y estupefacta. No entendía a qué se refería… pero en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar es en el fracaso que había supuesto todo aquello. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Llovía a raudales y a lo lejos el sonido de los truenos rompía aquel silencio. Salió del taxi con el paraguas en las manos y admiró la imponente mansión que tenía frente a ella. Debía tratarse de una construcción bastante antigua pero bien cuidada y decorada debidamente con una pomposa fuente a escasos metros de la entrada principal.

Reparó varios minutos en repasar cada detalle y se acercó con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Llamó al timbre y esperó varios minutos sin recibir respuesta o movimiento alguno en su interior. Algo sumamente extraño dado que, con total seguridad, aquella casa contaba con personal de servicio por doquier.

Se alejó varios pasos y resopló más cabreada todavía. Tendría que esperar allí hasta que el dueño apareciera o alguien se dignara abrirle la puerta. ¡Tanta clase y educación y luego no eran capaces de abrir la puerta con la que estaba cayendo! Con todos esos pensamientos no fue consciente de una ráfaga de viento que acabó azotándola por completo y casi sale volando, aunque el paraguas si consiguió escapar de sus manos y elevarse varios metros para acabar enganchado en la copa de aquel árbol.

¡Genial! Simplemente genial. Ahora ni siquiera contaba con la protección del paraguas para cubrirse al menos la cabeza. En varios segundos acabó totalmente chopada y tiritando de frío y con la perspectiva de permanecer a saber cuánto tiempo a la espera de que alguien le abriera la puerta. Pero ella de ahí no se movía, no señor.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se recostó en la pared de la casa intentando que la lluvia no se ensañara demasiado con ella. En aquel momento, un impresionante Porsche de color negro apareció a gran velocidad y aparcó justo delante de la puerta, el conductor salió con un paraguas negro en la mano y caminó escaleras arriba hacia la puerta de entrada. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y cuando se disponía abrir notó la presencia de otra persona y giró rápidamente la cabeza asustado hacia la izquierda.

-¿Señorita Granger?- Draco alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y repasó su cuerpo de arriba abajo para acabar soltando una sonora carcajada- ¿a qué debo el placer?

-Maldito imbécil…-siseo la castaña visiblemente cabreada y se acercó hasta el con paso amenazante- llevo esperando más de media hora en este horrible lugar y nadie me abría, ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?

-Vaya…Lo siento- y realmente fue sincero cuando lo dijo. Por primera vez- hablaré personalmente con Laila y…

-¡Me da exactamente igual Laila!- exclamó casi chillando- ¡contigo quería hablar! ¿Cómo puedes dormir cada noche sabiendo el mal que haces a tu alrededor? Eres despreciable…has conseguido lo que querías ¿no? Espero que ahora me dejes en paz, ¡ah! Pero…no pienses que voy a dejar de ver a Blaise porque estoy realmente interesada en…

-Perdona si no te sigo pero…-levantó una de las manos intentando detener aquel torbellino de palabras- ¿ te importaría explicarme de que estamos hablando?

-No intentes reírte de mí. Lo sabes perfectamente...- se acercó un paso más hacia él y levantó la mano con intención de abofetearle. Draco se apresuró agarrarle la muñeca a mitad de camino y la volvió a bajar- ¡Suéltame!

-Vale. Te soltaré pero espero por tu bien que no vuelvas a intentar hacer eso- le advirtió este con mirada amenazante. Se giró para abrir la puerta y la miró de nuevo- ¿Por qué no pasas y me explicas de qué demonios estás hablando?

Hermione no tuvo nada que objetar ante aquella propuesta. Tenía demasiado frío para discutirlo allí fuera y necesitaba secarse un poco para no parecer una autentica loca salida del manicomio. Lo siguió hasta el inmenso recibidor con forma circular re vestido con una alfombra de color verde. Paró en seco a varios pasos tras él al ver que se paraba.

-¡Laila!- vociferó el rubio. Segundos más tarde apareció una mujer de mediana edad con un uniforme de servicio.

-Señor. No le he escuchado llegar.

-Acompaña a la señorita a secarse un poco y dile a Sarah que prepare un poco de té bien caliente- se giró hacia Hermione- lo necesitarás.

La mujer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza e hizo una seña a Hermione para que la siguiera hacia el piso de arriba. Una vez arriba abrió una de las primeras puerta del largo pasillo y la invitó a pasar, dentro de aquella lujosa habitación le ofreció un par de toallas y le mostró el baño que se encontraba dentro de la misma estancia, por si quería ducharse. Luego se disculpó y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No pensaba ducharse en la casa de su peor enemigo, así que, se desvistió quedándose en ropa interior, se secó con la toalla e intentó secar lo mayor posible la ropa y el pelo. Cuando hubo terminado se volvió a vestir y ya más adecentada salió de la habitación asomando la cabeza con temor, miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo totalmente en silencio y avanzó algunos pasos hacia las escaleras. Parecía cautelosa, no quería hacer el menor ruido y acaparar ninguna mirada.

Llegó hasta el piso inferior y caminó por inercia hacia una gran puerta de roble con forma ovalada por arriba y sin saber que hacer se quedó plantada esperando que alguien apareciera para indicarle.

-¡Oh vaya! Que tonta soy…-Laila apareció tras ella echándose las manos a la cabeza y murmurando por bajo cuanto lamentaba no haber estado más pendiente de ella para indicarle donde debía ir. Le abrió la enorme puerta de roble- el señor Malfoy se encuentra en el salón, pase.

Aquello era todo excesivamente formal, más de lo que ella pensaba. ¿A caso la familia Malfoy eran tan sumamente adinerada?.

-Gracias Laila- respondió a la mujer con una candorosa sonrisa y se adentró en la estancia cubierta por tonos negros y verdes, donde predominaba el cuero.

-Mucho mejor donde va parar…- habló la voz grave de Draco. Estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales admirando la tormenta y con una copa de whisky en las manos- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera el té?

-No.

-Pues entonces….- se giró hacia ella y caminó lentamente hacia uno de los sillones sentándose junto a la chimenea encendida- tú dirás.

-Se lo que pretendías con ese juego de seductor empedernido intentando conquistarme día sí y día también- Hermione se sentó en el sofá frente a él y habló todo lo calmada que podía estar en esos momentos- pero tengo que decirte que te ha funcionado a la perfección. Pansy no quiere que continúe siendo su abogada, desconfía de mí, por tu culpa.

-¿De veras?- alzó una ceja haciéndose el sorprendido y removió su vaso- no era mi intención en absoluto.

-Por supuesto- asintió la castaña con una sonrisa falsa- eres un cínico, lo tenías todo planeado y querías sacarme del medio porque sabías que tenías todas las de perder en ese juicio. ¿De qué tienes miedo Malfoy?

-¿Y tú?- le respondió inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos en las piernas- ¿Qué es lo que temes?

-¿Qué?- no entendía aquella pregunta, simplemente intentaba confundirla- no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti. ¿Qué ocultas? Tiene que ser algo muy fuerte para que te cubras las espaldas así.

-Cuidado señorita Granger- sonrió de medio lado y en ese mismo instante Hermione recordó las últimas palabras que Pansy le había dedicado- estoy en mi deber de advertirte que estás entrando en un terreno muy peligroso…

-Si es una amenaza, no te tengo ningún miedo Malfoy- entrecerró los ojos desafiante y le señaló con el dedo- ya me han advertido sobre ti y el peligro que pareces difundir a gente que te rodea pero…Si estoy aquí es para advertirte, puede que hayas conseguido alejar a Pansy pero yo acabaré hundiéndote, créeme. Sea lo que sea, eso que ocultas con tanto fervor…lo averiguaré.

-Bueno….-Draco se levantó de su sillón y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella y se sentó en el reposabrazos- no será porque no te he avisado- se encogió de hombros y dejó el vaso en la mesita de al lado-aunque debó admitir que estaré encantado de que sigas mis pasos, incluso que aparezcas en mi humilde morada- abrió los brazos mostrándole la estancia- e intentes intimidarme con tu pose de abogada agresiva. Es realmente sexy.

-Veo que no hay nada más que hablar- bufó exasperada por el tono que había utilizado al decir aquellas palabras y el escalofrío que le había recorrido la columna al escucharlo de sus labios. Se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano de forma cordial.

El rubio miró fijamente la mano y extendió también la suya para estrecharla, en cambio tironeó ligeramente de ella para acercarla más a él.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado ese beso….- siseó fijando su vista en los jugosos labios de Hermione. Levantó la mano y acarició el contorno de su boca con el pulgar ante la mirada petrificada de la castaña- eres realmente deliciosa.

Simplemente no pudo hablar. Ni siquiera era capaz de apartarse de aquel contacto porque le estaba gustando demasiado. Intentó acompasar su respiración y disimular su nerviosismo, con una lentitud alarmante levantó una de sus manos y la posó encima de la suya, que permanecía sobre sus labios acariciándolos tortuosamente. La apartó con cuidado mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en los ojos del otro.

-Será mejor que me vaya…- consiguió articular Hermione con un hilillo de voz.

-Señor Malfoy- la voz de Laila sonó a espaldas de ellos.

-Si…- contestó Draco de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella, luego pareció reaccionar y carraspeó alejándose unos pasos se volvió hacia Laila y con su habitual tono habló- la Señorita Granger ya se va, dile a George que la lleve hasta la misma puerta de su casa.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Hermione asintió conforme y se encaminó tras Laila que le explicaba que tenían que visitar la cocina donde se encontraba George y que amablemente la llevaría. Pero la castaña no escuchó ni una sola palabra de aquella mujer. Tenía los sentidos un poco embotados y era incapaz de hablar una sola frase coherente.

-Señor Malfoy- otra mujer un poco más joven que Laila se cruzó con ellas en la puerta del salón.

-Sarah.

La chica esperó cautelosa a que se hubieran alejado varios pasos del salón y volvió a hablar.

-La señorita acaba de llegar, puntual como siempre.

-Gracias. Quiero que esté todo listo para la sorpresa.

* * *

Una vez llegó a casa se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba agotada, ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas de andar unos pasos y preparar algo de cena. Encendió el televisor y cambió de canal un par de veces hasta que dio con una película que le convenció. El móvil comenzó a sonar dentro del bolso tirado encima de la mesa y se acercó con pereza a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-Mione, soy yo.

-¿Ron?- se incorporó de golpe frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo de la otra noche…

-Escucha Ron, ya hablamos de eso. Necesito tiempo y espacio y te aseguro que llamándome no me lo estás dando.

-Lo sé, lo se…-su voz sonaba triste mezclándose con el ruido del tráfico y la lluvia- ¿estás en casa?

-Si…

-Te prometo que no voy a intentar nada, solo quiero que bajes serán dos minutos.

-Ronald…

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Y allí estaba, en la puerta del edificio chopado hasta los huesos mirando hacia el interior intentando vislumbrarla. Intentó esconder la sonrisa al verlo tan guapo y le abrió con gesto indiferente.

-Hola

-Hola- respondió ella haciéndole un gesto para que pasara al interior- ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirme tan urgente?

-Nada- sonrió ampliamente el pelirrojo- solo quería darte esto…- se agachó y fue entonces cuando Hermione reparó en una caja de tamaño considerable medio abierta- venga ábrela, no tengas miedo.

Se agachó cautelosa y alargó la mano para retirar una de las tapas. Dentro un pequeño gatito de color cobrizo que le miraba asustado maulló débilmente. Hermione levantó el rostro sorprendida. Durante el tiempo que habían vivido juntos siempre había deseado tener un gato en casa pero Ron se negaba en rotundo alegando que los odiaba profundamente.

-Se llama Crookshanks.

-Ron….¡Gracias!- se colgó de su cuello ilusionada y luego se agachó para coger al pequeño gatito- no tenías porque…

-Si, si tenía.


	6. Chapter 6

En cuestión de días su vida había dado un giro vertiginoso. Estaba soltera, ¿soltera? Que mal sonaba eso… su ex novio era el hombre más encantador del mundo y pensaba que podía comprar su amor regalándole cosas que siempre había ansiado tener, como por ejemplo aquel precioso gatito que le miraba desde su cama con ojos de cordero degollado. Si, lo cierto es que era un regalo precioso y puede que hubiera ganado puntos pero…había algo que no acababa de convencerla, que la mantenía alerta. Quizás el hecho de que le hubiera sido infiel tenía mucho que ver…quien sabe.

Suspiró y una vez más sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar mientras contemplaba el techo de su habitación tumbada en la cama. ¿Quién demonios era Draco Malfoy en realidad?¿Porque tenía tanto interés en ella?¿Y porque ella misma no había sido capaz de alejarse inmediatamente de aquel hombre que destilaba egocentrismo, chulería y sensualidad por los cuatro costados? Tampoco lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que le atraía como un imán y necesitaba saber más…Aunque debería andar con cuidado después de todo tenía una fama horrible y había algo en él…algo oculto. Quizás un secreto que lo envolvía en un aura de misterio y lo hacía terriblemente irresistible.

-Espero que estés repasando mentalmente todos los casos que hay que revisar hoy- Hermione se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz masculina que le hablaba descansando cómodamente en el quicio de la puerta de su habitación cruzado de brazos.

-Dios mío Harry, ¡menudo susto me has dado!- se llevó una mano al pecho y se levantó para darle un enorme abrazo- ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Y porque no me has avisado?

-Hace un par de horas. Tranquila- le sonrió divertido y le revolvió el pelo, gesto que siempre solía hacer de manera cariñosa.

-Estás muy…moreno-Hermione le evaluó de arriba abajo sorprendida- pensaba que habías estado en Francia.

-Sí. Bueno…

-¿Harry?- insistió de nuevo la chica. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo estaba ocultando.

-No debería contarte esto.

-Soy tu mejor amiga y socia, por no hablar que hemos sido cuñados... Creo que me merezco que seas sincera conmigo- replicó Hermione llevándolo de los hombros hasta el borde de su cama y lo sentó de un empujón, luego se cruzó de brazos frente a él y espero una respuesta.

-Estuve en Francia, de verdad.

-Muy bien… pero no creo que estés así por eso.

-No.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues ya sabes que la señorita Chang es uno de nuestros principales clientes. El señor Chang es una persona muy poderosa y me requirió personalmente en su villa francesa para tratar unos asuntos legales que…

-Alto, alto- levantó las manos negando con la cabeza- eso ya lo sé. Quiero que me cuentes lo que no se…

-Ya, claro- Harry rio nerviosamente y se masajeó la cara con ambas manos antes de volver a mirarla- el caso es que Cho estaba allí tan guapa como siempre y me propuso pasar unas días con ella en su recién estrenada casa en la islas Sheychelles y…

-Vale. No hace falta que sigas. La parte sexual puedes ahorrártela.

-Herm yo…

-No, no. No quiero que me mal intérpretes, soy tu amiga y como tal no voy a juzgarte. Eres un hombre divorciado, no estás atado a nadie…

-Eso mismo pensé yo en aquel momento- agachó la cabeza y soltó un bufido- pero entonces ¿Por qué me siento como si hubiera cometido el mayor error del mundo?

-Bueno…- la chica se sentó junto a él y le apretó el brazo intentando darle ánimos- me parece que aún no estás preparado para empezar una relación.

-Ni siquiera de acostarme con otra mujer sin sentirme culpable-rio Harry amargamente, se encogió de hombros y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás extendiéndose sobre la cama, algo peludo le rozó la cabeza y miró asustado hacia arriba- ¿Hermione? Que hace un…

-Ah si-la castaña recogió al gatito entre sus brazos y se mordió el labio sonriente- aun no os he presentado, este es Crookshanks.

-No lo entiendo.

-Me lo ha regalado Ron.

-¿Ron?- el moreno frunció el ceño y se incorporó de nuevo- me parece que no soy el único confundido. ¿Me estás diciendo que te ha regalado un gato y tú sonríes como una adolescente? Dime una cosa, ¿estáis de nuevo juntos?

-¡No!

-Bien. Porque de ser así, aunque también fuera mi amigo, mi deber es partirle la cara- se pasó una mano por la cara notablemente cansado y volvió a mirarla negando con la cabeza- no hagas una tontería ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale papaaaaa.

-Ahora cuéntame que ha ocurrido con Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Mañana tengo mi primera reunión con ella.

-Buff…¿Qué te parece si cenamos mientras te lo cuento?

* * *

Durante el siguiente mes Harry dedicó todos sus esfuerzos en cuerpo y alma al caso de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione continuó con su vida de abogada estresada, yendo de un lado para otro sin parar. Había dejado de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel rubio que solo le acarreaba problemas y su relación con Ron empezaba a mejorar poco a poco. Por otro lado, un insistente Blaise la llamaba de vez en cuando para tomar algo y desplegaba todos sus encantos, ella simplemente se dejaba querer.

Debía admitir una cosa: aunque se hubiera alejado todo lo posible de Draco Malfoy, en sus pensamientos aún ocupaba una gran parte que la hacía mantenerse inquieta y a veces despistada. Pero sabía que era la mejor decisión, al fin y al cabo Harry se ocuparía de poner aquel hombre en su lugar. En aquel asunto ya no tenía nada que ver.

Aquella mañana, como no podía ser de otra forma, llegó puntual como siempre al buffet y se encaminó erguida en sus tacones hacia el despacho. La puerta de una de las salas de reuniones permanecía entre abierta y se oían algunos murmullos que atrajeron la atención de la chica. Se paró en seco y asomó la cabeza comprobando que los dueños de las voces eran su asistente Dean y su socio Neville.

-Buenos días…-saludó Hermione en un tono suave- ¿interrumpo algo?

-Ah, ¡Hola Hermione!- Neville se giró hacia ella sonriente, demasiado sonriente y eso solo significaba que intentaban ocultarle algo.

-Son las ocho y…- consultó su reloj de muñeca- cinco minutos. Me pregunto que hacéis en la sala de reuniones cuchicheando como cotorras.

-Pues nada- respondió Dean rápidamente. Se acercó hasta ella y la agarró del codo para caminar hacia la puerta- Neville me contaba su cita de ayer con…

-¡Dean!- el moreno le asesinó con una mirada que consiguió hacerlo callar de inmediato.

-Estáis de lo más extraños- Hermione intentó zafarse del agarre y se plantó ante ellos ceñuda- Sabéis que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas- Neville se encogió de hombros y miró a Dean que imitó el gesto.

-Y tú…- señaló a Dean con el dedo y le dedicó una mirada fulminante- te recuerdo que soy tu jefa, deberías tener un poco más de respeto y no ir ocultándome cosas.

-¿Quién es la cotilla ahora?- respondió Neville sonriente.

-¿No tenéis cosas mejores que hacer?- Hermione suspiró resignada y se encaminó hacia la puerta- te quiero en menos de dos minutos en mi despacho Dean. Hoy vas a tener muuuuucho trabajo que hacer.

-Mierda- susurró este con gesto abatido.

-Hermione….- la llamó Neville pensativo sentado en el borde de la mesa- no es que no confíe en ti pero creo que ya has estado bastante involucrada en el tema como para…¿lo entiendes?

-Perfectamente. ¿Es sobre el caso de la señorita Parkinson?

Los dos chicos la miraron estupefactos y balbucearon algunas escusas pocos creíbles.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Oye soy abogada- le espetó Hermione ofendiéndose por el comentario- y tú has hablado demasiado si no querías que lo supiera.

Dean le dio un codazo a su amigo negando con la cabeza.

-Ahora cuéntaselo.

-Vale. Pero solo con la condición de que no vuelvas a involucrarte en ese lío, déjalo en las manos de Harry, él se encargará de todo.

-De acuerdo- posó sus manos en las caderas, expectante.

-Harry puso a su disposición algunos investigadores secretos durante las 24h del día y….-Neville se rascó la nuca y miró a Dean que le hizo un gesto para que continuara- han echo un descubrimiento bastante interesante. La familia Malfoy es una de las mayores organizaciones de contrabando de droga y prostitución.

Se hizo el silencio y ambos chicos la miraron esperando alguna respuesta. Hermione lo miró boquiabierta y tuvo que palpar a su alrededor hasta encontrar una silla y sentarse.

-¿Estáis totalmente seguros?

-Bueno al cien por cien no. Pero esta mañana ha llegado un sobre con toda la información necesaria para Harry. Supongo que es un tema demasiado grave como para que se personen los mismos investigadores y los involucren con el asunto.

-¿Y Harry?

-Aún no ha llegado. No sabe nada.

-¿Dónde está ese sobre?- Hermione levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente a Neville.

-No Hermione….- este suplicó a sabiendas de lo que ya intuía- no puedo dártelo, ni siquiera es tu caso y Harry…

-Neville- la castaña se levantó de golpe y extendió la mano hacia él- yo me ocuparé de esto y decidiré cuando entregárselo a Harry.

-Pero…

-Lo conozco mejor que todos vosotros. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

Neville soltó una bocanada de aire y se giró tras de sí. Abrió una carpeta azul que permanecía oculta sobre la mesa y se la entregó.

-Gracias Neville. Y acordaros que Harry no debe saber de la existencia de esta carpeta….por el momento.

Salió de la sala con paso firme y Dean miró a su amigo indeciso. Aquello no iba a acabar como debería. Ambos la conocían y sabían que no se quedaría quieta.

-La he liado buena- murmuró Neville.

-Luego hablamos- Dean le palmeó la espalda varias veces y se marchó detrás de su jefa.

* * *

Era por la tarde cuando Hermione se despidió de todos sus compañeros y alegando que tenía cosas que hacer fuera del trabajo, guardó la carpeta a buen recaudo en su mesa y salió sin dar más explicaciones.

Una vez en la calle pidió un taxi y sacó un papelito del bolsillo del abrigo escrito con su letra donde indicaba una dirección. _London Gateway._

Unos metros antes de entrar en el puerto de Londres, Hermione le hizo una seña al conductor para que parara allí mismo, pagó y se bajó del coche mirando a su alrededor. A lo largo del rio Támesis se encontraba aquel inmenso puerto naval repleto de embarcaderos individuales, terminales y algunas instalaciones construidas a través de los siglos.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dónde buscar? Caminó algunos pasos sigilosa mirando cualquier movimiento o persona extraña que viera por las cercanías. Entonces reparó en uno de los embarcaderos. No parecía que hubiera nadie pero sí varios contenedores de tres metros de alto por otros tantos de ancho que permanecían junto a un barco amarrado.

Mirando hacia todos lados para no ser vista se acercó hasta ellos y comprobó que estaban totalmente cerrados. Su vista pasó al barco y al no ver ninguna luz encendida ni señales de que hubiera gente, se quitó los tacones y saltó dentro. Bajó con sumo cuidado los escalones que llevaban al camarote y comprobó la inmensidad de aquella estancia. Ni siquiera sabía si aquel barco pertenecería a una banda relacionada con el narcotráfico pero desde luego lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente ilegal y en su posición como letrada aquello no la dejaría en muy buen lugar.

Estaba curioseando por el salón cuando oyó unas voces hablando en otro idioma y se bloqueó. Miró hacia todos lados buscando una salida, un lugar donde esconderse…¡algo! Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió unas de las puertas y se encerró dentro con la respiración contenida. Se encontraba en el baño, no era muy grande y a través de la escotilla se filtraba la luz que despuntaba al atardecer. Las voces se oían cada vez más cerca, aunque Hermione no entendió nada de lo que hablaban y desde luego ingleses no podían ser. Esperó inmóvil unos diez minutos hasta que las voces se fueron apagando y fue en ese momento que se permitió observar con detenimiento el pequeño cubículo. Algo en el espejo llamó su atención, era imaginación suya ¿o estaba más sobresalido de lo habitual? Con sumo cuidado alargó la mano y lo apartó descubriendo así algunas bolsas de una sustancia blanca que a Hermione no le dio muy buena espina.

Ahí estaba, no le hizo falta buscar más y desde luego no hacía falta ser muy listo para ver de qué se trataba. Seguramente aquel barco estuviera lleno de escondrijos como aquel donde guardaban kilos y kilos de cocaína.

Intentó colocar de nuevo el espejo en su sitio pero en el proceso uno de los paquetes se cayó en la pila rasgándose por completo, y el polvillo blanco quedó esparcido por todo el lavabo.

-¿Has oído eso?- esta vez sí que pudo entenderlo.

-Mira a ver que ha sido eso.

Unos pasos hacia ella le indicaron que aquel momento iba a ser inevitable y a los pocos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió y un hombre bastante corpulento con el pelo rubio cortado a cepillo le miró con ojos impenetrables.

-Tenemos una invitada- la agarró por ambos brazos y la sacó del cubículo.

-Pero que preciosidad…- el segundo hombre que parecía ser el cabecilla la evaluó de arriba abajo y sonrió lascivamente- ¿estabas espiándonos? ¿o es que intentabas robarnos?

-N-no no yo…..- balbuceó la castaña negando con las manos.

-Llévala fuera- ordenó de repente el jefe.

El rubio tironeó de ella para que fuera a proa y la sacó del barco a empujones. Junto a los contenedores había varias personas hablando en voz baja y al verlos aparecer se callaron de repente.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti Bellatrix- el hombre al mando habló a espaldas de ellos y señaló a Hermione- siempre jugando sucio ¿eh?

La aludida frunció el ceño y se acercó con pasos lentos hasta poder vislumbrar bien la cara de aquella chica. Luego se giró hacia las otras dos personas que permanecían en absoluto silencio.

-Avery avisa inmediatamente a Draco- murmuró la mujer con ambas cejas levantadas. El aludido se apartó varios metros e hizo una llamada mientras la morena se volvía para mirarlos sonriente- ya.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó el cabecilla agarrando a Hermione por la solapa del traje.

-Probablemente no creas lo que voy a decir, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es esta chica.

-¿Y qué hacía espiando en nuestro barco? ¡Intentaba robarnos la droga!- el rubio se puso algo violento y comenzó a zarandearla.

-Señores…-una voz siseante apareció en escena tras Bellatrix. Se ajustó el traje de chaqueta y caminó hacia ellos- ¿ocurre algo?

-¡Malfoy!- el jefe se encaró hacia él intentando intimidarle pero él permanecía impasible en su posición observándole con desdén- ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Hasta ese momento el rubio no había reparado en la presencia de Hermione hasta que aquel hombre la señaló acusadoramente y todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Draco intentó ocultar lo mejor posible su sorpresa y volviendo la mirada hacia el hombre volvió hablar.

-Desconozco quien es- dijo imperturbable.

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?- el hombre se estaba cabreando por momentos, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y con una sórdida sonrisa se dirigió hacia Hermione y le agarró la cara con una de sus manos y se acercó demasiado a ella- entonces si no es nadie de vuestra banda no os importará que me la quede para uso personal ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- asintió Bellatrix- puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella.

-Bien bien…- su mugrienta mano descendió por el cuello hasta uno de sus pechos y lo apretó sin demasiado cuidado. Aquello hizo gritar a la castaña de dolor- lo vamos a pasar muy bien tú y yo.

-¡No!- Draco avanzó un paso hacia ellos ante la mirada desorbitada de su tía y sus dos hombres.

-¿No qué?- el hombre dejó su entretenimiento para centrarse de nuevo en Draco y lo miró desafiante- ¿no decías que no la conoces de nada? Yo la he visto primero. Me la quedo.

-Suéltala- ordenó el rubio sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Draco?- Bellatrix se acercó hasta él y tironeó de su traje- que hagan lo que quieran con ella. No es nadie.

-No puedo permitir que tratéis así a una dama- replicó el rubio desviando la mirada hacia los hombres- así que os exijo que la dejéis libre.

-¿Qué tú me exiges a mí?- el hombre se carcajeó- nada de eso chaval…llevo años tratando con tu padre y desde luego esta no es la actitud para continuar teniendo negocios…La chica me la quedo y cuando me canse de ella la mataré.

-Es la última vez que te lo advierto. Suéltala.

-¡Draco!- chilló de pronto su tía la ver la delicada situación que tenían entre manos- él mismo la matará. Venga Draco, hazlo.

-Sí, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos- el hombre sonrió e hizo una seña para que su compinche la soltara de un empujón que la dejó frente al rubio. Este la miró brevemente con aspecto serio y ajustándose la corbata volvió a mirar aquellos desalmados.

-No voy a matarla- hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se posicionara tras él y justo en aquel momento al cabecilla se le acabó la paciencia y se dirigió directamente hacia Draco asestándole un certero puñetazo en la cara.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar. Se recompuso lo más rápido posible y masajeándose la mandíbula la emprendió contra aquel hombre que lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y comenzó asestarle puñetazos en la cara, hasta que lo derrumbó al suelo. Avery y Mulciber empezaron una nueva pelea contra el compinche para evitar así que la tomara con Draco.

Una vez en el suelo pataleó su abdomen varias veces. Estaba como poseído y no cesaba de golpearlo hasta que Hermione asustada se acercó a su espalda y lo intentó frenar ante la nueva oleada de puñetazos. El rubio deshizo de las manos de la castaña y entonces fue consciente de la situación. Levantó la cabeza y vislumbró a Mulciber y Avery haciendo de las suyas con el otro hombre y les gritó que pararan.

-Vámonos- se limitó a decir alisando su camisa blanca ahora manchada de sangre- no tardaran mucho en llegar los refuerzos y no me apetece enfrentarme a más de esos. Me he puesto el traje perdido.

Su tía lo miraba a lo lejos incrédula y con un gesto bastante tosco. Draco pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Ahora no- le dijo el chico cabreado. Se volvió hacia Hermione y con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera- tenemos una larga charla por delante señorita Granger.

El rubio condujo su Porsche hasta la casa de Hermione, durante el camino ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. La chica salió del coche y se encaminó hacia la puerta a sabiendas que aquello no iba a quedar así y el chico la seguiría.

Y efectivamente Draco salió segundos después del coche, lo cerró con el mando automático y se encamino tras ella en silencio. Subieron en el ascensor y una vez dentro de su casa Hermione se giró hacia él esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Eres consciente de la estupidez que has cometido esta noche?

-No creo que…

-Podían haberte matado, por supuesto, no sin antes haberte violado en multitud de ocasiones…- rio sarcástico.

-Escucha Malfoy yo no pretendía que esto ocurriera.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero casi consigues que nos maten a todos- levantó los brazos exasperado- por no hablar de tu imprudencia y el hecho de que estuvieras espiándome…

-¡No estaba espiándote!

-¿Pasabas por casualidad?- alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Vale, te estaba espiando- admitió Hermione cruzándose de brazos en posición de ataque- pero que sepas que tienes que darme las gracias de que sea yo la que haya descubierto tu secreto y no Harry. Él te despedazaría sin compasión.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Claro que sí.

-Te acabo de salvar la vida- le susurró amenazante. Aquella actitud le empezaba a poner de mal humor- de manera totalmente altruista.

-¿Altruista?- la castaña se carcajeó- perdóname que lo ponga en duda Malfoy.

-Ya oíste a mi tía- se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no había más explicaciones- si no fuera por mi buena voluntad estarías muerta.

-No te debo nada- respondió ella señalándole con el dedo.

-¿Crees que quiero algo de ti?- Draco avanzó varios pasos hasta posicionarse frente a ella y agachó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos- no tienes ni idea del lío en el que me has metido sabelotodo. Ahora mismo te mataría yo mismo con mis propias manos.

-Atrévete- le susurró la castaña desafiante.

-Estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia contigo Granger…- paseó su mirada por el apartamento mirándolo detenidamente-y mi paciencia tiene un límite. Límite que has sobrepasado esta noche.

-Vaya…¡Cuánto me alegro!- exclamó Hermione sonriente- ¿quieres que te agradezca lo bueno que has sido conmigo esta noche y lo bien que te has comportado? Te recuerdo que, ¡eres un maldito narcotraficante!

-No sabes nada de mí.

-Si lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea de la clase de persona que e…

-Basta ya Granger- le advirtió el rubio acorralándola contra la pared levantó los brazos y posó sus manos en la pared- deberías tener un poco más de respeto a una persona tan peligrosa como yo ¿no crees?

-No te tengo miedo- balbuceó esta vez con menos convicción.

-Pues deberías- contestó con un susurró que acarició ligeramente los labios de la castaña- podría violarte y matarte yo mismo sin dejar huella y estás siendo bastante confiada al dejarme entrar en tu humilde morada.

-No vas a violarme porque…

-Porque no me hace falta- murmuró dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más lasciva, aquello consiguió ruborizarla y que un calorcillo se extendiera desde sus pies hasta la parte baja de su vientre. Ella misma comenzó acercarse a sus labios totalmente hipnotizada hasta que el rubio se alejó de ella y miró hacia la cocina- espero que tengas una buena lavadora, esta camisa es muy cara.

¿Qué?...- tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y se maldijo varias veces por la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. ¿Por qué diablos se había abalanzado sobre sus labios? ¿Y porque se había apartado tan bruscamente?

Mientras tanto Draco se despojó cuidadosamente de la chaqueta que dejó perfectamente colocada en una silla y se desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su blanca camisa ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

-¿No pensarás quedarte semi desnudo en mi casa?

-Que menos después de la nochecita que me has hecho pasar…- sonrió burlonamente y le entregó la camisa en mano. La castaña bufó exasperada y se encaminó hacia la lavadora, introdujo la prenda y la puso en marcha.

-En cuando esté lista te quiero vestido y fuera de mi casa.

-Que modales son esos…

Hermione se fijó en el pequeño corte que tenía en la ceja derecha y que sangraba ligeramente y un pequeño moratón comenzaba a surgir en la mandíbula.

-Venga, vamos a curarte esa herida- se encaminó hacia las escaleras- llevas la cara echa un cuadro.

-Gracias a ti- levantó más la voz para que consiguiera escucharlo.

Minutos después la castaña bajó con un pequeño botiquín con toda clase de instrumentos, le hizo sentarse en el sofá y posicionándose ella misma en la mesa baja frente a él comenzó a curarle la ceja.

Draco la mirada incesantemente mientras un silencio bastante tenso se formaba entre ambos. Hermione intentaba concentrarse en la tarea que estaba haciendo e intentaba obviar las miradas del rubio y la cercanía de su torso desnudo.

-Has tenido suerte, no es una herida muy profunda y no necesitarás puntos- comentó de repente ella. Luego fijó la vista en sus labios y rápidamente la bajó hasta la mandíbula- necesitarás hielo.

-¿Por qué te tiembla tanto el pulso?- preguntó el chico ignorando sus recomendaciones.

-Será de los nervios.

-Nunca….- Draco apartó cuidadosamente la mano de la chica de su mandíbula y se acercó aún más hablando con aquella voz insinuante y aterciopelada que ponía los pelos de punta- ¿te has imaginado como sería una noche de sexo tu y yo juntos?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- aquella conversación no iba por buen camino.

-Tú y yo en la cama, sobre la mesa, tumbados en este sofá, incluso contra la pared…

Inevitablemente empezó a jadear de forma discreta. Entre abrió los labios e instintivamente se pasó la lengua por ellos. Tenía que admitir que estaba excitada y aquellos comentarios solo hicieron avivar las ganas de que la poseyera como un loco.

-Ven…-una mano la atrajo hasta él y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Al instante notó aquel bulto bajo su culo- ¿ves lo mucho que me pones?

-Dios mío…- Hermione se ruborizó y apoyó las manos en su duro pecho haciendo ademán de levantarse- tenemos que parar esto…

-¿Quién lo dice?-la agarró de la muñeca y la volvió a sentar sobre él.

-Yo…- contestó con un débil susurro. Draco desabrochó su chaqueta ante la atenta mirada de ella y de deshizo tirándola al suelo luego posó sus manos en sus rodillas y ascendió por ellas con la mayor lentitud. Cuando llegó al borde de su entubada falda la apartó con cuidado y continuó ascendiendo bajo ella.

-Dime que quieres que pare y lo haré- dijo el rubio con una voz ronca que consiguió despertar todas las alarmas en Hermione. Aquello era una auténtica locura y de verás quería decirle que lo hiciera pero las palabras no salieron de su boca ni siquiera para quejarse, al contrario, emitió un ligero gemido cuando sus largos dedos rozaron su ropa interior y cuando creía que iba a continuar, comentó malévolo- creo que ya es suficiente.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Hermione sosteniendo sus manos bajó la falda para evitar que las retirara- ahora no pares.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa demoledora y se abalanzó sobre sus labios deseosos de ser devorados. La chica lo recibió con gusto y se fundieron en un tórrido beso lleno de pasión y desenfreno. Las manos del rubio continuaron vagando por su cuerpo mientras ella dirigió las suyas directamente a los botones de su pantalón, consiguiendo una mirada burlona de parte de Draco que se recostó para dejarla hacer. Cuando hubo conseguido su objetivo el chico la agarró por las caderas y se levantó con ella en brazos, anduvo varios pasos hasta que encontró la pared más cercana donde la apoyó.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos aquí?- preguntó Draco mientras le quitaba la camisa haciendo saltar varios botones por los aires. Hermione solo puedo asentir ligeramente lazándose sobre su cuello para devorarlo.

* * *

La noche dio mucho de sí, tanto que, estuvieron muy entretenidos hasta bien llegada la madrugada. Como bien dijo el rubio en la pared solo fue el comienzo de lo que prometió ser una perfecta noche de sexo apasionado. Recorrieron varias partes de la casa hasta que cayeron rendidos en la cama.

A las siete en punto de la mañana sonó el timbre. Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y somnolienta. Se desperezó y miró hacia su izquierda recordando la noche anterior, quizás había sido un sueño…pero no, aquel rubio dormía angelicalmente boca abajo y completamente desnudo tan solo una sábana blanca le cubría de cintura para abajo.

Tuvo que contener la respiración ante aquella imagen tan sensual que le ofrecía el chico sin saberlo. Realmente parecía un dios. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad cuando el timbré volvió a sonar en un intervalo más largo. Se levantó de la cama y se puso el camisón negro que colgaba del armario y bajó las escaleras pausadamente.

Abrió la puerta con la intención de encontrarse a una alocada Luna o tal vez a Ginny con cara de enfadada y recriminándole no coger sus llamadas pero todo lo contrario, frente a ella Blaise perfectamente trajeado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le tendió un café y una bolsas de bollos de frutos rojos.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Buenos días…-contestó ella boquiabierta.

-Me tomado la libertad de traerte el desayuno, sé que son tus favoritos y como nunca tienes tiempo de parar a comerlos…

-Gracias Blaise- la castaña miró en el interior de la bolsa y se sorprendió- como sabías…

-Qué más da- se encogió de hombros y la miró detenidamente divertido- son más de las siete, ¿no deberías estar ya vestida?

-Hoy se me han pegado las sábanas- le contestó respondiendo con una sonrisa. Dejó el café y la bolsa sobre la barra americana y se sentó en el taburete. No sabía que más decir.

-Tenía intención de acompañarte al trabajo pero- consultó el reloj e hizo una mueca de disgusto- pensaba que ya estarías lista.

-No te preocupes Blaise- le acarició le brazo y se levantó para acompañarle hasta la puerta- la próxima vez será.

-Espero que la próxima me invites a esa cena en tu casa…-la miró insinuante agarrándola por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios que la dejó inmóvil en el sitio hasta que a espaldas de Blaise vio pasar al rubio de la habitación hasta el baño y en un intento de que no se le ocurriera mirar hacia arriba le respondió efusivamente- vaya… debería sorprenderte más a menudo.

Hermione le sonrió forzadamente y le despidió con la puerta prácticamente cerrada por miedo a que Draco le diera por bajar en aquel momento. Cuando se marchó suspiró aliviada apoyándose contra la puerta.

-¿Una visita de buena mañana?- el rubio la miraba burlón apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio- no me digas que era tu ex novio y lo has tenido que echar a patadas.

-No. Era tu mejor amigo- respondió la castaña caminando hasta la cocina, luego volvió a mirarlo y reparó en que estaba duchado y perfectamente vestido.

-Vaya…que sorpresa- bajó las escaleras y se acercó hasta ella agarrándola del mentón continuó hablando-espero que no me haya inmiscuido en vuestra relación.

Utilizó aquel tono socarrón que tanto le molestaba y que destilaba seguridad por los cuatro costados. Sabía perfectamente que no había ninguna relación e intentaba burlarse de ella.

-Ahora mismo no estoy para aguantar tus comentarios mordaces y fuera de lugar- respondió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo- se encogió de hombros y la miró de arriba abajo desnudándola a través del camisón. Tanto que ella misma se percató y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho intentando protegerse de aquellos iris grises- Debo irme.

-Estupendo- atinó a decir la castaña a la espera de que lo hiciera. Aquella situación la incomodaba bastante, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en estos casos?

-Piensa mucho en mí, querida- comentó Draco a modo de despedida sonriendo divertido, metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un bollo- y dale las gracias a mi queridísimo amigo por el desayuno.

-¡Dáselas tú!- exclamó Hermione cabreada por su actitud mientras lo veía desaparecer del apartamento.

Una vez sola se dejó caer en el sofá con un bufido y recordó la noche anterior con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, mientras maldecía lo tonta que había sido por haber dejado que pasara.


	7. Chapter 7

Si dijera que no había estado pensando en él durante las siguientes dos semanas sería estar mintiendo descaradamente. Lo había hecho y mucho, aunque intentaba sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible. En alguna ocasión había recibido llamadas desde un número oculto que se pensó dos veces antes de contestar. Siempre era él pero nunca hizo mención del incidente de aquella noche, sí se veía bastante preocupado por su seguridad, creía que podrían estar siguiéndola o espiándola y eso la mantenía alerta. A parte de eso, no sabía mucho más, y estaba claro que él no tenía intención de acercarse a ella más de lo estrictamente estipulado.

Aquello, quizás, era lo que más le atormentaba. Su tono de voz sonaba cortante y casi siempre acababa las conversaciones cortándola de repente y excusándose de que tenía mucho trabajo. No hacia falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que la estaba evitando y no era demasiado cuidadoso en disimularlo, pensarlo la cabreó.

¿Estaba jugando con ella? Era una mujer independiente y no necesitaba, _ni quería_, un hombre como ese cerca de ella...

¿No?

Se miró al espejo frunciendo el gesto. Evitó pensar más en el tema y se terminó de vestir y peinar apresurada.

* * *

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Hermione se inclinó sobre su pelirroja amiga sujetándola por el codo.

-De maravilla- respondió sarcástica- recuérdame que a la vuelta cojamos un taxi- Ginny se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició con cariño.

-Tranquila, solo nos queda un piso- Hermione le abanicó efusivamente con la mano mientras observaba las lucecitas del ascensor ascender al siguiente número.

Cuando llegaron a la planta quince, Ginny se abalanzó hacia el largo pasillo caminando tambaleante, Hermione la siguió muy de cerca por miedo a que se desmayara en aquel mismo instante. En el extremo opuesto del pasillo dieron con un cartel colgado de la pared donde rezaba "_Maternidad_" y "_Ginecología_".

La amable recepcionista que estaba sentada tras el mostrador, le sonrió comprensiva al ver el cansancio de Ginny, y les preguntó si tenían cita previa y la hora. Hermione se encargó facilitarle los datos y acto seguido la chica les guio hasta una sala de espera, donde otras cinco mujeres en su mismo estado esperaban su turno.

-Genial- bufó Ginny acomodándose en una de las sillas- espero que no sea la última.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a su lado. Dos de las mujeres que se sentaban frente a ellas las miraron curiosas y comenzaron a cuchichear. La castaña paseó la mirada por toda la estancia y reparó en que la mayoría iban acompañadas por sus maridos.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- gruñó Ginny de muy mal humor- deberían mirarse en un espejo, están mucho más gordas que yo, ¿a que sí?

-Bueno creo que no se debe a eso…-musitó Hermione divertida- espero que no te moleste, pero me parece que piensan que somos pareja.

-¿No hablarás en serio?- la miró boquiabierta y devolvió la mirada a las dos mujeres- quiero decir, no es que me parezca mal pero… ¿a ellas que diablos les importa?

-Eso digo yo.

-Dame un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Venga, dame un beso. Vamos a darles lo que están esperando.

-Ginny…

-Pues te lo doy yo.

La pelirroja no admitió más quejas y fue ella misma la que se acercó hasta los labios de su amiga y depositó un pico que duró los segundos necesarios para que aquellas, y el resto de personas que se encontraban en la sala, se percataran de ello. Solo un ligero roce, un contacto superficial que dejó inmóvil a la castaña.

-Esto es divertidísimo- murmuró en voz muy baja Ginny cuando se separó de sus labios.

-¿Estás loca?- Hermione se ruborizó al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellas- definitivamente el embarazado te está trastornando por completo.

-Y solo estoy de cuatro meses- añadió la pelirroja sonriente- espera y verás cuando esté de ocho…

-Genial, estoy deseándolo- comentó Hermione irónica, cogiendo una revista de la mesita que había a su lado- sobre todo por ver las cosas que inventas para evitar ver o hablar con el padre de tu hijo, que por cierto ¿está informado ya de la buena nueva? ¿O estás esperando al día que tenga nietos para decírselo?

La aludida entrecerró los ojos, desafiante.

-No me mires así- abrió la revista de cotilleos y fue entonces cuando se percató de que se trataba de la que dirigía Malfoy. Volvió a cerrarla ofuscada y la miró.

-Ayer me llamó.

-¿Y?

-Nada. Le colgué.

Hermione resopló y la miró resignada negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nadie me entiende?

-Porque es muy difícil de hacerlo Ginny- se acercó más a ella para que la gente no escuchara- entiendo que al principio tuvieras reticencias en contáselo…pero no puedes seguir ocultando algo que va pasar tarde o temprano. ¡Por dios, Harry me va a matar!

-No, no lo va hacer. Yo le explicaré como son las cosas. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto.

-Disculpad- una preciosa rubia de ojos azules y dentadura perfecta se inclinó en el sillón contiguo a Ginny para hablarles- no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación y si me permitís opinar, yo estoy de cinco meses y hasta hace poco no me atreví a contárselo a mi novio.

¿De veras?- la pelirroja pareció interesada y para nada ofendida en que aquella desconocida hablara de temas tan personales.

-Hoy es mi primera revisión en la que me acompaña mi novio y he de admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa- sonrió amablemente la rubia- supongo que vuestra primera revisión juntas también lo fue.

-¿Nuestra…?- Hermione la miró confusa y abrió la boca sin saber muy bien cómo salir de paso, pero no supo que decir y volvió a cerrarla.

-Por supuesto- Ginny agarró su mano rápidamente y la acarició con ternura mientras sonreía- ha sido muy duro para ambas, ¿sabes?

-Ya imagino- admitió la chica con gesto comprensivo- estar embarazada de tu ex pareja y comenzar una nueva vida con otra de tu mismo sexo... entiendo que no quieras contárselo aún.

-Sé que va ser un duro golpe para él y no quiero hacerle daño- Ginny suspiró poniendo cara de pena- aún no ha superado la ruptura. Pero las cosas vinieron así y no puedes controlar los sentimientos…

-Tranquila- la mujer le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo- verás como todo sale genial. Ahora lo importante es que has rehecho tu vida con otra persona que te hace feliz.

-Si, ella es….-Ginny se giró para mirar a su amiga- maravillosa, me entiende y me cuida como nadie y ya ves, sin buscarlo, encontré el amor en una persona que jamás hubiera imaginado. Otra mujer. Te quiero, cariño.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior mientras contaba cada una de las flores que adornaban el techo dibujadas a mano. No sabía dónde meterse.

-¿Cariño?- Ginny le dio un ligero toque en el hombro y ella bajó la mirada para mirar a las dos mujeres.

-Si…así fue- atinó a decir la castaña sonriendo forzadamente.

-Ella siempre ha tenido clara su orientación sexual, al principio comenzamos una bonita amistad, pero conocerla me empujó a quererla de esta manera tan…

-Loca- terminó Hermione.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotras- sentenció la rubia emocionada, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió las lágrimas- pero ¡que tonta soy! Aún no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Astoria Greengrass.

-Yo soy Ginny Weasley- le extendió la mano- y esta es mi novia, Hermione Granger.

-Un placer- les estrechó a ambas las manos. Luego pareció acordarse de algo y revisó su móvil- perdonar, mi novio está trabajando y viene directamente de allí para ver la ecografía.

-No te preocupes mujer- Ginny hizo un gesto restando importancia- nosotras entramos ya, te dejamos tranquila.

-Espero que volvamos a coincidir- respondió la rubia marcando el numero en el teléfono.

-Por supuesto, hasta la próxima- se levantó sonriente y se encaminó hacia la puerta donde colgaba el cartel de "Doctora Williams", seguida de una Hermione abochornada y sin acabar de creerse lo que había ocurrido allí.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tras la debida revisión y ecografía, donde comprobaron que el niño estaba en perfecto estado, y haber hecho todas las preguntas y dudas pertinentes, salieron de la consulta. Ginny mucho más tranquila y no tan agobiada, al parecer su locura era transitoria y había remitido de forma repentina. Hermione había superado su momento de shock y alentaba a su amiga a seguir las recomendaciones del médico.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó la castaña, una vez en la sala.

-Será un niño...-repitió las palabras de la doctora sonriente- ¡un niño, Herm!

Astoria Greengrass apareció frente a ellas sonriente.

-¡Enhorabuena!- les felicitó- ahora me toca a mí.

-Mucha suerte- le animó Ginny dándole un abrazo. Las hormonas estaban a flor de piel…

-Espero que también sea un niño, de hecho mi novio… ¿amor?- la rubia se giró para buscarlo- está deseando que así sea. Haré las presentaciones oficiales.

Hermione no escuchó nada más. En el momento en el que el hombre apareció tras ella casi se cae de culo al suelo de la impresión. ¿Era una broma? ¿Un mal sueño? No pudo despegar la vista de él, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando él amablemente le extendió la mano como si nada.

-¿Hermione?- su amiga le dio un empujoncito.

-Hola- hablo el hombre con voz neutral y mirándola fijamente, quizás más de lo necesario, dio un paso hacia ella- me llamo Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione Granger- respondió casi en un susurro ofreciéndole su mano torpemente. El rubio la estrechó fuertemente y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

-Encantado de conocerte.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver- comentó Ginny ante el silencio incómodo que se había creado durante unos segundos. Agarró a su amiga por el brazo y la sacó casi a empujones de allí.

Una vez en el taxi, Ginny le preguntó si le ocurría algo, a lo que ella respondió con evasivas. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos mareada. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella. A lo lejos escuchaba el murmullo de la pelirroja que hablaba sin parar sobre ropa de bebe y cuál era el color adecuado para pintar la habitación. Absurdo. La situación era surrealista.

Cuando el coche estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su casa, le pidió al taxista que parara para apearse allí mismo. No aguantaba más. Necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar con claridad. Se disculpó con Ginny con alguna mentira absurda y salió en volandas del coche.

Caminó varias calles bajo la multitud de personas que iban y venían a toda prisa. Pasó junto a su casa y decidió que lo más sensato era continuar caminando hasta conseguir relajarse, así que, sin apenas darse cuenta, acabó en el estudio donde trabajaba su amiga Luna Lovegood.

La rubia se sorprendió gratamente por la visita, no preguntó, pero algo tenía que estar pasando cuando Hermione se presentaba sin aviso y a aquellas horas. Sabía muy bien que el trabajo de su amiga le impedía hacer visitas de ese tipo, trabajaba muy duro y era casi siempre ella la que la llamaba y visitaba en todas las ocasiones.

-Ahora mismo iba a comer- dijo Luna haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Espero que tengas para dos.

-Para ti siempre hay- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva- vamos.

Hermione siguió a la chica hasta el fondo del estudio donde unas escaleras negras en forma de caracol llevaban a la parte superior, en la cual se encontraba su casa. Aquello siempre le había hecho gracia. Su amiga era muy práctica, así que, decidió comprarse un adosado en el que pudiera tener su trabajo y su casa, algo cómodo y sencillo. Como ella.

-No me malinterpretes pero…- Luna se acercó hasta la cocina enfundada con dos manoplas y abrió el horno para sacar una bandeja- me resulta muy extraño verte por aquí, aunque eso no significa que no me agrade.

-¿No puede una venir a ver a su amiga sin tener que ser por algún motivo?- respondió ella repasando con el dedo uno por uno los diferentes vinos- ¿te importa que abra una?

-Estás en tu casa, ¿Qué celebramos?- la rubia dejó la bandeja sobre la encimera y colocó la pasta en una preciosa fuente, luego se acercó hasta la mesa para depositarla.

-No sabría explicarlo de forma exacta- Hermione torció el gesto y escogió uno de ellos junto con dos copas de vino y se sentó en la mesa.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para entenderlo- abrió los brazos abarcando la estancia- soy mi propia jefa, no tengo horarios.

-Que suerte la tuya- suspiró resignada. Descorchó la botella y sirvió a ambas para luego dar un buen sorbo a su copa.

-Bueno, también podemos hablar de otros temas, aunque estoy segura que ni de lejos tan interesantes como lo que te ronda en estos instantes por tu linda cabecita- Luna le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y bebió también.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-No te pases…- miró fijamente el plato de suculentos canelones y esperó unos segundos antes de escoger las palabras adecuadas para empezar con la historia- te va parecer un disparate.

-No lo sé, prueba- la rubia comenzó a comer poniendo toda su atención en el plato que tenía delante.

-Hace un tiempo descubrí que la familia Malfoy manejaba el contrabando de la mayor parte de drogas y prostitución que circula en la ciudad.

-Ahá.

-Así que decidí comprobarlo por mí misma y me enfrasqué en una aventura totalmente arriesgada por mi parte, pero algo salió mal- se encogió de hombros fijando la vista en la copa que mantenía en las manos- y si no fuera por Draco Malfoy quizás ahora estuviera muerta.

-Anda, ¡Qué emocionante!

-Luna…- le advirtió la castaña entrecerrando los ojos.

-Venga, continua. Sospecho que lo más interesante está por llegar.

-Bueno, el caso es que esa misma noche me llevó a casa, discutimos y nos acostamos.

-Claro- admitió divertida Luna- lo más normal.

-Pues no, no lo es, pero ocurrió así y prefiero no pensar en ello- atajó Hermione a la defensiva- durante las semanas posteriores ha estado llamándome con un numero privado, interesado por mi seguridad. Piensa que pueden estar vigilándome.

-Alto- levantó la mano la rubia- bromas aparte, ese es el tema que más me preocupa.

-Estoy bien, solo son ideas sin fundamento.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No lo estoy pero ya se ha encargado Malfoy de que así sea.

-Ah bueno, me quedo más tranquila. Si me dices que uno de los mayores narcotraficantes del país te está guardando las espaldas…

-En serio Luna. No va a pasarme nada. ¡Y deja de ser tan sarcástica!

-Perdona, no puedo evitarlo. Continua.

-Esta mañana he acompañado a Ginny al ginecólogo y tras darme un beso en los labios y contar una absurda historia sobre nuestra relación amorosa a la chica de al lado…

-¿Qué, qué?- Luna abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y soltó una carcajada. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Lo que oyes…- con una mueca de disgusto continuó- la mujer enternecida y emocionada se ha puesto a llorar y al salir de la consulta nos ha presentado a su novio y padre de su primero hijo.

-¡Cuántas confianzas!

-¿Y adivina qué?

-No me atrevo a responder algo porque desde luego esta historia está plagada de giros inesperados…

-Draco Malfoy es el padre.

-Vaya…- Luna se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y torció el gesto decepcionada- no me digas porque, pero ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿En serio?

-Hermione- la chica se incorporó de nuevo para agarrarle la mano de manera comprensiva y habló en tono más dulce- te has acostado con un capullo, recuerda que te lo advertí: _tengo cuidado con él…_ A pesar de eso, y de que supieras que, aparte de ser el carbón más grande de todos, su familia está metida en negocios muy turbios, lo metes en tu casa y te acuestas con el… Solo puedo decirte, ¿Qué esperabas?

-P-pues…-las palabras se agolparon como un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole rebatir la acusación. Aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón de principio a fin.

-Lo mínimo es que vaya tener un hijo con otra mujer tan encantadora como tú.

-¿Crees que me he metido en un buen lio?

-Creo que estás a tiempo de pararlo, solo si tú quieres, y antes de que acabes enamorándote de él.

-¿Sigues viéndote con Nott?- cambio de tema repentinamente Hermione.

-Si…

-Podías averiguar…ya sabes, son amigos ¿no?

-Blaise también es amigo de Malfoy- apuntó la chica frunciendo el ceño- y tengo entendido que os veis con bastante asiduidad.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo Luna?- exclamó Hermione y se llevó las manos a la cabeza crispada.

-Vale, cálmate- le estrechó la mano cariñosamente- deberías pasar unos días alejada de todo ese mundo y así podrás pensar con claridad.

* * *

Aquella noche tuvo que ser la propia Luna la que llevó a su amiga hasta casa. Estaba algo mareada y ambas lo atribuyeron al vino, aunque apenas había bebido. Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo casi al momento en el que la rubia la acostó en su cama.

Cuando despertó horas atrás, un enorme dolor de cabeza punzaba las sienes torturándole. Cerró los ojos de golpe al notar los rayos de sol traspasando las cortinas de la habitación y se tomó varios minutos para reincorporarse poco a poco.

Con paso lento se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha fría que consiguiera despertar totalmente su cuerpo. Mala idea. Salió entumecida y cobijándose en su albornoz azul, se dio prisa por llegar a la habitación y vestirse con su habitual traje de chaqueta.

Bajo a la cocina y se preparó un vaso de leche caliente con cacao. Hacía años que no desayunaba eso, de hecho, había dejado de tomarlo desde que se matriculó en la universidad y el café formó parte de su estresada vida. Pero hoy necesitaba más que nunca tomarlo.

El timbré de la puerta sonó varias veces seguidas y de forma prolongadas, impacientes. Con el vaso en las manos se acercó hasta la mirilla y comprobó que se trataba de Blaise, así que intentó recomponer su cara de malestar y abrió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Preciosa- se dirigió a ella con su habitual saludo. De repente cambió su semblante a uno más serio- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Hola Blaise- lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de si- si, estoy bien.

-Pues tu cara no parece decir lo mismo- se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Dio un paso hacia atrás como si le quemara el contacto y levantó una bolsita ante sus narices- no quiero que te acostumbres, pero te he traído el desayuno.

-Mmm…- arrancó la bolsa de sus manos y la abrió para buscar algo con lo que acompañar su vaso de leche. Al instante el dulce olor de los cruasanes le produjo una angustia horrorosa.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Blaise apoyó su mano en la frente de la castaña- parece que tienes un poco de fiebre.

-No es nada. Creo que ayer bebí demasiado vino…

-¡Así que estás de resaca!- se echó a reír más tranquilo al escuchar el motivo real- ahora entiendo porque he ido a buscarte al buffet y tu socio me ha despachado de malas formas, por cierto.

-Harry… ¡Dios mío!- dejó el vaso en la encimera y miró el reloj de pared- ¡hace dos horas que debería estar allí!

-Pues creo que lo ha pagado conmigo- se burló Blaise mordisqueando un cruasán.

El estómago empezó a rugirle por momentos y una nueva arcada amenazaba por salir. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar que eso ocurriera.

-Dame dos minutos- atinó a decir antes de salir disparada hacia el baño del piso inferior, ante la mirada atónita del chico.

Se arrodilló sobre el váter en el momento preciso para abrir la tapadera y vomitar. Tenía angustia y el estómago bastante revuelto. Definitivamente, aquel par de copas de vino le habían sentado fatal…

¡Qué horror! Y que bochorno…¿Con qué cara iba a presentarte en el buffet con dos horas de retraso y decirle a Harry que estaba con una resaca enorme? Ella que se jactaba se su minuciosidad y su profesionalidad…

El móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda y a duras penas consiguió sacar la cabeza del inodoro para abrirlo y responder con voz rasposa.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry inundó el baño- ¿se puede saber dónde estás? ¿Tenías alguna vista que yo no sabía a primera hora?

-No Harry…-murmuró con voz bajita mientras se levantaba poco a poco del suelo. Estiró de la cadena y se apoyó en la pared con los ojos cerrados- verás estoy en…

-¿En el baño?- sonó entrañado- no me digas que aún estás en tu casa.

-De hecho, sí- se encaminó de nuevo hacia la cocina, donde un paciente Blaise se había preparado el mismo el café- pero salgo en menos de un minuto para allá.

-¡Por dios, Hermione! Es el día menos indicado para ser impuntual y ¡tú! Que siempre eres un maldito reloj…hasta Neville ha llegado a la hora prevista. Nos enfrentamos a una defensa muy difícil y hoy más que nunca debemos estar los tres para preparar…- calló de pronto- ¿sigues ahí?

-Si…- intentó enfocar la mirada en Blaise que la observaba silencioso, sentado en la mesa y sorbiendo su taza de café pero no pudo. Notaba la vista nublarse y las formas difuminarse lentamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto la voz un poco…- Harry, desde la otra línea habló extrañado.

Un silencio sepulcral precedió los siguientes minutos. Harry se mantuvo a la espera de alguna reacción por parte de su amiga, pero no recibió respuesta y comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Herm? No te muevas de ahí, ahora mismo voy a tu ca...-Harry cogió la chaqueta del respaldo de sillón y se apresuró a salir del despacho.

-Potter- una voz masculina y que le resultó familiar le contestó a través del teléfono- soy Blaise Zabinni, mejor acude a San Mungo.

-¿Qué?- paró de andar en seco y se le cortó la respiración- ¿Zabinni?

-La ambulancia acaba de llegar, nos vemos allí.

* * *

Aquella sala de espera era infernal. Los minutos parecían horas y las horas pasaban lenta y tortuosamente para ambos, que sentados en esas incómodas sillas de plástico duro, miraban continuamente a la puerta con la esperanza que de que algún médico preguntara por los familiares de Hermione Granger.

-De acuerdo- Blaise se levantó de golpe dando un palmada y miró a Harry- voy a por un par de cafés, por lo visto, los vamos a necesitar.

-Gracias- murmuró este cuando salía de la estancia. El aludido se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No hay de qué, hombre. ¿Dos de azúcar?

-Zabinni. Hablo de Hermione- se miró las manos nervioso- si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera…

-¡Venga no exageres!- exclamó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- seguro que está bien, pero como consejo le diré que no vuelva a probar ese vino.

-Ni ese, ni ninguno- añadió Harry divertido, viendo desaparecer al chico por la puerta.

Cuando Blaise regresó con sendos cafés humeantes, su humor ya había mejorado un poco. El de ambos, a decir verdad. Y aunque tenían muy poco, o nada de lo que hablar, el silencio ya no era incómodo como antes.

Uno de los doctores que entraba y salía constantemente de una de las habitaciones, se acercó hasta ellos con bata blanca y quitándose los guantes de látex.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Granger?

Los dos chicos se levantaron de golpe.

-¿Quién de vosotros es el novio o esposo de la joven?- se miraron visiblemente sorprendidos por la pregunta, sin saber que responder. Lo cierto es que ninguno era familiar directo y quizás no les dejaran entrar a verla, así que…

-Soy yo- Harry le sonrió falsamente y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Enhorabuena- el médico le extendió la mano y Harry la aceptó dudoso- acaba de despertar y no debes preocuparte por el bebé. Está perfecto, solo ha sido un susto. Los niveles de azúcar…

-Perdone- le interrumpió Harry sin importarle lo más mínimo los niveles de azúcar de su amiga- ¿el bebé?

-Si- el doctor miró alternativamente a los dos chicos, igual de impresionados por la noticia- no sabían…

-¡Sí, claro que lo sabía!- Blaise se adelantó dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro al moreno- ¿verdad, Harry? Es que aún se emociona al pensarlo, ¿sabes? Es muy sentimental…-añadió en un susurro para que el aludido no lo escuchara

-¡Ah, por supuesto!- el hombre se echó a reír- podéis pasar a verla.

Blaise se llevó prácticamente a rastras a Harry hasta la puerta de la habitación pero antes de abrirla se paró para mirarlo.

-Yo tampoco tenía ni idea pero dale un respiro, ¿vale?- el chico asintió- bien, allá vamos.

La habitación estaba en riguroso silencio y Hermione tumbada en la cama con el respaldo ligeramente inclinado, miraba a la pared de enfrente como si le fuera la vida en ello. Giró el rostro al notar la presencia de alguien más en la estancia.

-Hola- balbuceó débilmente antes de romper a llorar.

-No, no, Herm…- Harry corrió hasta situarse a su lado y la acunó.

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?- su voz sonó ahogada entre los brazos de su amigo.

-Tranquila- Harry se despegó de ella lentamente- ¿estás bien? ¿quieres agua? ¿galletas? ¿tienes antojo de algo?

-Harry….

-De acuerdo. Solo pensé…- se revolvió el pelo, nervioso y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la cama.

-Oye preciosa- Blaise llamó su atención y se acercó para acariciar delicadamente su mejilla- lo importante ahora es que estés bien. Que los _dos_ estéis bien.

-Y lo estoy- Hermione le dedicó una débil sonrisa- yo pensaba que eran los efectos secundarios de una borrachera, aunque un poco extrañada dado que solo bebí dos copas, y resulta que…

-¡Pero si vas a ser una mamá perfecta!- exclamó Blaise en su habitual todo divertido- y muy perfeccionista, ya me imagino una mini Hermione trotando por todos lados…

-Espera, espera- Harry se levantó de golpe de su asiento y miró a ambos con semblante serio- ¿Blaise es el padre?

-¿Qué?- Hermione le miró confusa.

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia…- habló el aludido con las cejas alzadas por aquella situación- pero, para mi desgracia, Hermione y yo nunca nos hemos acostado.

-Entonces….

-¿Hola?- una cabeza pelirroja asomó por el hueco de la puerta semi abierta- ¿es la habitación de Hermione Granger o me he equivocado?

-¡Ron!- exclamó Harry más que por un saludo, por haber hallado la respuesta a su propia pregunta

-¡Es aquí!- el chico entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le extendió un ramo de rosas blancas a Hermione- he venido en cuanto me he enterado. No sabes el susto que me has dado…

La castaña aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa tímida y se mordió el labio inferior ante aquella extraña situación. Miró a Harry y le pidió en silencio que guardara silencio.

-Gracias, Ron.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- el pelirrojo se giró con gesto huraño hacia aquel desconocido.

-Blaise Zabinni- le extendió cordialmente la mano.

-Ron Weasley- se volvió para mirar a la castaña interrogante.

-Quizás deberíamos dejaros solos- intervino Harry oportunamente mirándolos a ambos- tenéis muchas cosas de que hablar… ¿no, Herm?

-Me gustaría saber que está pasando aquí- dijo con voz neutra Ron- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Hermione tenía la cabeza embotada por tantas emociones juntas. Era difícil asumir el hecho de su nueva condición como embarazada. Un nuevo ser estaba creciendo dentro de ella y ni siquiera lo tenía previsto hasta…Bueno en realidad, ni siquiera se lo había planteado, ¡por dios!

Contuvo las lágrimas mientras observaba la cara de Ron esperando una respuesta. Harry y Blaise habían desaparecido de la estancia para darle un poco de intimidad.

Contárselo implicaba dar muchas explicaciones y no sabía si el pelirrojo estaba preparado para asumir todo aquello…sobre todo, cuando le dijera que no sabía si él era el padre del bebé. Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron llorar de nuevo. ¿Como podía no saber quién era el padre? ¿En que clase de mujer se había convertido?

-Estoy embarazada.


End file.
